The Iron Chronicles: Chaper I-The Birth Of Avenger Welsh Dragon
by AtrixGrayZero
Summary: Perdiendo a sus padres, quedando solo en el mundo, fue adoptado por un hombre que supo ver en el, el latente potencial que tenia...un legado transmitido por sus padres. uno que el se encargaría de impulsar, convirtiéndose en su padre y caminando a su lado, despertando así el poder dormido dentro de si, cambiando su destino, y conviriténdose en hierro protegería el mundo del mal.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Marvel ni High School DxD son de nuestra propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios, conversaciones.

-" _pensamientos_ ".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

 _-[_ _J.A.R.V.I.S._ _]_

 _-[_ _ **I.O.N.A.**_ _]_

- **[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]-** dragones, dioses, seres de gran poder.

- ** _[A veces creo que esto es una broma]_** -pensamientos dragones, dioses, seres superiores o de gran poder

- _ **!Rugido del dragon de fuego¡**_ -hechizos, magia y/o ataques especiales (Algunos personajes los tendran...otros no)

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo Erendir, por tanto la historia es de ambos, la idea base es la misma pero el contenido es sustancialmente distinto…a darle un tiro, es algo similar como mi historia anterior, como sea el prólogo será ligeramente idéntica…con algunos cambios digámolo asi…extremos XDXD**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

 **...**

* * *

...

Las veces que he intentado recapitular mi vida...tantas cosas me vienen a la mente, tantas que apenas si puedo recordar por donde empezar, hubo tantas veces que yo pensé que todo aquello era tan solo una broma, un sueño...

Pero otras tantas en las que supe que no lo era...que todo ello era real...

Todo en mi vida pareció en algún punto un mero cuento, pero no lo era, tuve una familia como cualquiera...claro, aunque no fue de las mas normales...ni de las mas funcionales, claro eso en un principio no fue así, pero con el tiempo lo fue...si claro oigan el hecho de que no lo fuese para ustedes no quiere decir que para mi también...bueno, a lo que estaba...si, con el tiempo mi familia se calmo, por decirlo así, y nos convertimos en una verdadera familia...

Bueno hasta ahí todo normal, pero claro no del todo, durante mi niñez, toda mi adolescencia, y hasta el día de hoy mi vida fue...interesante...que esperaban, no se exactamente que decir acerca de mi vida...puedo decir muchas cosas de ella, tantas que creo que necesitaría una semana completa para hablar de ella...pero oigan no tenemos ese tiempo,...

Bien...como iba diciendo, si, interesante es el único termino que puedo usar, y bueno también un tanto triste, en esta vida perdí a seres queridos, muy queridos, mis perdidas fueron...bueno, perdidas, una la lamente profundamente, la otra apenas la recuerdo...

Por ello podría haberme vuelto un maldito idiota que se ahoga en su propia auto compasión o culpar a todo el mundo por mi perdida...pero gracias a personas a mi alrededor comprendí que no debía hacerlo, que no era lo correcto y así solo pondría tristes a esas personas que me miraban desde un lejano lugar...

Comprendí aquello, y no culpe a nadie en ese entonces, pero sigo sin confiar en aquellos que se mantenían escondidos, debido a ellos tuve que enfrascarme en peligrosas y continuas batallas, en las que mas de una vez, casi me cuesta la vida, tanto mía como de mis amigos, ganamos, las ganamos todas, todas esas batallas, aunque, a un precio la mayoría de las veces nada justo...

Aprendí que nada lo es por las malas...pero que aun así debías de continuar, si caías, lo mejor que podías hacer era levantarte y seguir...mi padre decía que si tenias algo que te hiciera especial, y no lo usabas...entonces simplemente se desperdiciaba...

Aunque muchas veces tanto el como yo tergiversamos estas verdad...vivimos de la manera que nos pareció la correcta...

y fue de esa manera...en la que decidimos vivir...que nuestras vidas...terminaron convirtiéndose en leyendas...no es por echarme flores...pero, mis acciones, fueron las que impulsaron a toda una generación...

Se preguntaran de que...seria mas fácil mostrárselos que explicárselos...lamentablemente no tengo esa capacidad...hay quienes si, pero yo no...

Bueno regresando al punto de nuevo, no puedo mostrarlo, pero puedo narrárselos así que escuchen...porque esta historia...es una historia...de leyendas...

las leyendas de aquellos que lucharon para mantener y proteger a la tierra y sus habitantes...

esta es una historia...de héroes...y uno de ellos era mi padre...de quien herede su legado...

...

 **Un comienzo después de un final**

...

 _ **Año 2001 – desierto de Nevada**_

En el desierto de Nevada, a bastante distancia de cualquier ciudad, un gran grupo de científicos, empresarios y periodistas se encontraban reunidos para filmar y observar un famoso proyecto científico.

Dicho proyecto era sobre la creación de una nueva fuente de energía supuestamente que sustituiría a las demás, energía 100% limpia, libre de residuos o efectos nocivos para el planeta o su población…

Una alternativa a la tan grande crisis energética que hay hoy en día.

Y con la cual se podría controlar el actual calentamiento global…e incluso revertirlo…

Una noticia de interés global.

Todo esto gracias a la genialidad y colaboración de dos de las más grandes mentes científicas del mundo actual….

Los principales cabecillas del experimento, el cual había sido cuidadosamente estudiado durante media década, eran los Doctores Hyoudou, dos destacados científicos que sobresalen en campos como la física y química y varias de las ramas que estas dos disciplinas conllevan como son física termonuclear y varias otras más.

Tanto el marido, Haruto Hyoudou, un hombre de ascendencia estadounidense a pesar de tener apellido japonés, además de un ingenio e intelecto singulares, un buen hombre que buscaba una mejor relación de la humanidad con el planeta…buscando el medio que le permitirá esto conoció a su ahora esposa…

Yuna Haraima, una científica de ascendencia japonesa, y experta en física aplicada, cuyos estudios fueron la clave para impulsar las ideas de su esposo…

Y después de varios años de estudia…

De pruebas y de tanto tiempo invertido por el bien común…para un mañana mejor…

Y que los impulsaba a ambos…una cosa en común…

Su hijo…

Y hoy sería el día en que llevarían a cabo la tan ansiada presentación de dicha fuente de energía. La larga espera se había terminado, la larga recolección de los elementos necesarios asi como el diseño de los instrumentos que llevarían a cabo dicho evento termino satisfactoriamente…

Y con ello los dirigentes y precursores de todo esto, estaban listos junto a su equipo para realizar el milagro científico del nuevo siglo…

Contando ahora con instalaciones aisladas y preparadas para el experimento, ambos se encontraban paseando por una de las salas en la cual se encontraban periodistas y empresarios. Dicha sala estaba alejada de la zona de pruebas por motivos de seguridad. El matrimonio caminaba junto a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, Issei Hyoudou.

El niño era listo para su edad, a pesar de solo saber decir mama y papa sus capacidades metales eran sorprendentes, pudiendo rudimentariamente armar un rompecabezas el solo.

El matrimonio iba saludando a periodistas, empresarios y otras eminencias científicas presentes. Entonces llegó el turno de una persona que no esperaban ver, pero tampoco les disgustaba su presencia.

-Esto parece un experimento interesante, lo dije antes, pero no está de más decirlo de nuevo. – dijo el hombre, un hombre en sus veinte, alto, con musculatura ligera, cabello corto y negro.

\- Stark, Anthony Stark ni más ni menos, Señor Stark. Un placer verlo de nuevo. – saludó el Dr. Hyoudou, extendiendo su mano, sonriendo afectuosamente.

Stark. Tony Stark. Un exitoso multimillonario, empresario e ingeniero, con una lujosa vida y una enorme fortuna gracias a sus inventos y a la herencia de su padre. Actualmente dirigía y manejaba la empresa de su padre, Industrias Stark, una empresa armamentística pero que también tenía varias otras ocupaciones, entre ellas la industria energética era una de ellas.

-Lo mismo digo– dijo Tony, estrechando su mano, observando a todos lados-Veo con agrado que todos esos años de estudio dan sus frutos…nada mal, pero insisto, te veía mejor en casa Haruto-sonriéndole a su ex-compañero de universidad.

-Sigues con eso eh…lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo, no me llama la atención hacer que las cosas estallen-dijo divertidamente a lo que Stark sonrió de igual manera.

Los periodistas no dejaban de entrevistar y echar fotos a las eminencias, sobre todo en el momento en el que ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

-Es un agrado para nosotros que haya venido. – saludó la Dra. Hyoudou.

-Ya, bueno deja de lado el decoro Yuna nos conocemos hace años. Este proyecto ha llamado mi atención desde el principio. Una nueva fuente de energía ilimitada es algo que a todos interesa.-dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-Mientras no sea para impulsar tus armas. – Sonrió socarrón Haruto – Ah, por cierto, te presento a mi hijo, Issei Hyoudou. Ise, saluda. – le sonrió al niño, al cual cariñosamente Haruto carga en brazos y presento a Tony.

-Un placer. – sonrió el joven castaño, extendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo digo. – Le sonrió levemente al niño – Me han dicho por ahí que puedes armar rompecabezas difíciles, es impresiónate tienes talento.

-Papi dice que te gusta hacer boom a las cosas-haciendo una mímica con sus manos expandiéndolas, simulando una explosión, y haciendo que ambos padre sonrieran un tanto apenados.

-Si eso suena muy a él…-dijo un tanto ofendido Stark, sonriendo un poco y alborotando los cabellos del niño.

-*Dr. y Dra. Hyoudou, por favor, preséntense en la sala de pruebas.*

-Vaya. Pareceré que va a empezar. – Sonrió la mujer castaña – En ese caso vayamos. – le dijo a su marido. Luego cogió a su hijo en brazos – Nos veremos ahora cariño. Te amo muchísimo. – le susurró en el oído mientras le daba u beso en al frente.

-Yo también mami-abrazando un momento a su madre.

Luego el padre repitió la acción.

-Quédate aquí, en cuanto terminemos iremos por un helado he campeón...-dijo sonriente a su hijo Haruto, para después mirar a su viejo amigo-Bueno aquí vamos deséame suerte Tony-dijo sonriente el hombre.

-Les estaré apoyando desde aquí no pierdas cuidado y bueno suerte…- les deseo el hombre.

-Una cosa más, cuida a Issei por favor, suele ser un poco travieso, pero es tranquilo para su edad-pidió Haruto a su amigo.

-Bien no soy bueno con los niños pero el parece tranquilo asi que ¿qué dices vienes con papa Tony? Prometo cuidarte bien…-pidió el al niño, levantando los brazos y llamándolo hacia el…

-¿Papa Tony?-pregunto el niño ladeando la cabeza y mirando a sus padres que sonrieron y asintieron, de inmediato el niño levanto ambos brazos y acepto ir con Stark.

Fue en este momento que los destinos de Anthony Stark e Issei se cruzaron…

-Bueno eso es sorpresivo, cuídalo Tony, cuídalo te lo encargo, vamos cariño-pido Haruto a su esposa, quien acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de su hijo una vez más.

Y con ello ambos científicos se marcharon, dejando al niño en brazos de su amigo.

-La prueba tardara un poco, asi que…cuéntame…como es que Haruto te dijo lo de boom-acomodando al niño en un brazo, hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha simulando una explosión.

-¡Booom!-repitió el niño sonriéndole.

-Claro Haruto es muy explícito en ese aspecto…bueno veamos a tus padres hacer historia-dijo contento caminando hasta el mirador.

Caminando hasta un gigantesco ventanal, de un grosor considerable, necesario para seguridad, desde el cual se podía observar un pequeño edificio a la lejanía. Allí se quedó se quedaron mirando con tranquilidad.

Tony Stark siguió hablando con las personas presentes, pero observando de reojo al pequeño castaño en sus brazos, casi pareciese que el niño estuviese entendiendo lo que los demás hablaban, incluso sonrió cuando alguien bromeo y le dijo que no pensara que este ya fuese padre y que se veía adorable con su hijo en brazos.

Unos minutos después se escuchó una voz por megáfono.

-*Atención, damas y caballeros, la prueba está a punto de comenzar*

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse al cristal. Los periodistas grababan con sus cámaras y escribían en libretas o dispositivos electrónicos todo lo que iba pasando.

Mientras que sin haberse movido mucho del lugar donde estaban mirando, tanto Stark como el niño en sus brazos observaban atentos lo que pasaba.

Sin percatarse ninguno de ellos, que desde atrás, un hombre de cabello castaño corto, elegantemente peinado hacia atrás, acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, se mantenía de pie mirando tranquilamente todo…

Aunque si alguien se percatase de esto, notaria de inmediato, la ligera pero obvia mirada desinteresada de él…asi como esa sonrisa torcida que comenzaba curvarse en su rostro…

-Los preparativos están listos…-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Todo fue hecho según sus órdenes…-respondió de igual manera la mujer.

-Bien, absolutamente bien-dijo el hombre volteando y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, seguido por la mujer.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de mamparas automáticas, espero a que estas se abriesen, volteando un inste para mirar hacia el gran ventanal…

Y en ese instante…

Su fría y satisfecha mirada se cruzó, con la inocente e ingenua mirada de un niño…

Un bebe para el…

Que le miraba simplemente…sin ninguna expresión en particular…

Ante la mirada del niño de cabello castaño, el hombre dio una sonrisa siniestra…

Siniestra como si él fuese un demonio…

Además de susurrar algo que los oídos del Castaño no oirían…pero que sus ojos si vieron…cada movimiento, cada contracción que hicieron sus labios…

Todo esto por la lentitud con la que pronuncio aquellas palabras con su sonrisa satisfecha.

-… ...…a-con lo cual el hombre en compañía de la mujer cruzaban las puertas y se alejaban fuera de la atención de todos los presentes.

Siendo mirado con confusión únicamente por el niño…

...

* * *

...

En el centro de prueba, un edificio alejado de la zona de espectadores por motivos de seguridad, un edificio de tres pisos, todos con grandes vitrales en los muros exteriores, permitiendo tanto a las personas dentro del interior del edifico como del exterior de este ver claramente lo que sucedía tanto afuera como adentro.

A través de este cristal se podía ver como el matrimonio daba órdenes a su equipo para empezar la práctica.

Los científicos en batas blancas largas, con lentes protectores y alguna indumentaria más, se movían raudamente por todo el laboratorio, revisando panel tras panel, además de seguir todos los datos que reportaban los diferentes ordenadores por los que pasaban.

-Este es un momento muy importante. – sonrió la Dra. Hyoudou.

-¿Qué tal va todo? – preguntó el Dr. Hyoudou mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

-Niveles de energía estable, dentro del parámetro…-anuncio un hombre de pie tecleando algunos botones.

-Carga de potencia en niveles continuos y aumentando…carga al 40%, se alcanzara la mitad de potencia requerida en menos de veinte segundos-

-Campos de contención en línea y funcionando, lecturas de primeras cargas residuales por debajo de lo estimado-anuncio otro hombre revisando algunos medidores.

-Todo va bien, doctor. No hay ningún problema. – respondió una mujer, observando unos gráficos.

-Bien. En ese caso, ¡inicien!-ordeno con seriedad Haruto.

Todo el equipo empezó a teclear en su respectivo ordenador. A través de un cristal podían observar como el generador de energía de la supuesta nueva fuente de energía empezaba a funcionar.

Un gran pilar de metal con una pequeña turbina en el centro, casi aprecia ser la torre Eiffel, tenía otras cuatro torres más pequeñas, cuatro en total, en las puntas de estas comenzaron a brillar un láser salió de las puntas de estas, dando en la punta de la torre más grande, aumentando asi las revoluciones en la turbina.

Para que a los pocos minutos la turbina en la torre comenzara a emitir un brillo que se iba intensificando más y más…

Viendo como poco a poco leves ondas de lo que parecía ser energía azulada salían de la torre más grande.

-Como es el estado actual del generador-pidió de inmediato Haruto.

-niveles de energía al 80% de carga total, 120 segundos antes de que se alcance el nivel total de potencia…-

-Bien. Emisiones de energía ¿cómo estamos?-pidió el Dr. Hyoudou.

-Captaciones de energía estables, niveles de energía en línea estables y dentro de los parámetros predichos-Dijo un hombre revisando una panel al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Redes de contención electrónicas resistiendo, niveles de potencia en niveles aceptables…por debajo de niveles críticos-dijo otra asistente.

-contención de campo magnético estable y sin problemas…emisión de radiación, por debajo de lo estimado…-

-Eso se oye prometedor…conteo para energía máxima-dijo el hombre.

-Menos de 30 segundos…y contando 29…28…27…26…-y asi continuo con el conteo hasta que llegó a cero, haciendo que la guja en el centro de la torre la cual bajaba por toda la estructura comenzó a brillar.

-Estado del núcleo-pidió la doctora rápidamente.

-Reacción del núcleo estable, lecturas energéticas continuas y estables…-respondió una de las asistentes.

-Campo de contención recibiendo energía y funcionando, estado a 78 % de su capacidad total…los niveles de contención son los esperados-dijo emocionado otro científico.

-Recolección de energía-pidió la esposa del Dr. Hyoudou.

-Recolección y distribución de energía normales, la red de aislamiento y conducción esta funcionado-respondió otro.

-Bien con eso dicho-comenzó a decir la señora Hyoudou.

-¡Todo en orden! ¡100% de funcionamiento! – exclamaba un técnico con gran alegría robándole las palabras a la científica que volteo a mirar a su esposo e ir contenta con él.

-¡Funciona! – gritó la Dra. Hyoudou mientras abrazaba a su marido - ¡Funciona!

Estaba alegre, el proyecto de sus vidas funcionaba…

Pero aun asi, algo en la mente del Haruto no le dejaba tranquilo…

Viendo como todos en la sala se felicitaban los unos a los otros…

Viendo a su alegre esposa…

Pensando en lo que podría pasar si algo salía mal…

No…debía de cerciorarse…

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó cauto el hombre.

-Niveles de radiación por debajo de niveles críticos especificados…-Repitió una de las asistentes.

-Red de contención todo en orden-dijo otro de los técnicos.

-Niveles y conducción de energía estable-dijo otro técnico, a lo cual el hombre suspiro aliviado.

-ve, no hay ninguno doctor. Todo va… un momento. – el técnico observaba tranquilo la pantalla, puso un gesto serio y de inmediato comenzó a teclear botón tras botón.

-Esto tiene que ser un error, debe de haber un error-para luego gritar horrorizado - ¡Algo está pasando! ¡Esto no debería de pasar! ¡Esto está muy mal!

Todos dejaron de celebrar para volver a sus respectivos puestos, empezando a analizar y teclear en sus ordenadores…

De la nada cuando todo iba tan bien, y de un momento a otro, alarmas e indicadores en rojo aparecieron en las pantallas de todos…

Las alarmas sonaban con fuerza.

-Niveles de partículas fuera de escalas, aumento de temperatura en aumento-decía uno de los técnicos intentando corregir el problema al igual que todos en la sala.

-Sistema de enfriamiento cediendo…-dijo otra de las técnicas, continuando en su tarea de reparar las fallas.

-Barrera electromagnética cayendo energía de sustento a menos del 40%-dijo aterrorizado otro hombre.

-El núcleo se está sobrecalentando. – Susurró el Dr. Hyoudou – Esto no debería de pasar. A no ser que… - abrió sus ojos todo lo humanamente posible…

Recordando entonces algo que en un momento no presto atención…

La razón por la que hizo todo esto…la razón por la que deseaba encontrar una nueva fuente de energía…

Y ante su búsqueda, algo que no parecía importante…

Pero no era momento de recordar…no ahora…

\- ¡Todos abandonad este lugar! ¡Va a estallar!-grito alarmado el hombre, buscando poner a salvo a todos…

-¡P-pero doctor…!-intento refutar uno de los técnicos…

Era cierto tenían miedo…

Pero aun asi…

Varios de ellos dedicaron una buena parte de su tiempo y dedicación a este proyecto…todo por el bien común…

Y los accidentes ocurrían, aun asi había solución…

Y los que estaban murmurando ahí…

Querían buscar una solución, para que sus esfuerzos conjuntos todo ese tiempo no fuesen en vano.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Todos afuera!-ordeno Haruto Hyoudou, ya no había nada que hacer…más que salir de ahí y de inmediato.

Simplemente dando un mirada hacia su esposa, encontrándola ahí, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, quien se acercó simplemente a él y le abrazo…

Dejando sin palabras al hombre…que apretó los puños y los dientes…no era justo para ella, no era justo para nadie en esa sala…

-No hay tiempo. – escuchó el murmullo de su mujer, que observaba con una profunda tristeza el generador, del cual empezaron a salir chispas mientras el color rojo empezaba a notarse.

Su esposo también miro eso…

Sus cálculos y previsiones eran perfectos…fueron revisados y probados en simulaciones decenas de veces…

Y nunca había ocurrido esto…

Los demás miembros del grupo empezaron a sollozar al saber que no habría escapatoria alguna. Algunos rezaron, otros simplemente se resignaron. El matrimonio se abrazó mientras pensaban en su hijo y que no podrían estar con él.

En el tiempo que no pasarían con el…

En el tiempo en el que el crecería…no le verían sonreír…correr…jugar…

No era justo para ellos…ni para Issei…

...

* * *

...

En la sala donde se encontraban los espectadores las alarmas también empezaron a sonar.

-*Por favor, abandonen la sala. Por favor, abandonen la sala.* - se repetía.

Prácticamente todos salieron como almas que lleva el diablo de la sala. El único que se quedó fue Stark, que observaba alarmado el edificio donde estaban sus padres. Tony observaba el edificio con gesto serio mientras tecleaba en su teléfono móvil con una mano y la otra sujetaba al niño. Una vez dejó de escribir agarró al niño y empezó a salir de la sala.

Viendo como el generador comenzaba a tener fugas de energía, con rayos saliendo de este por todos lados, golpeando en distintos lugares y causando varia explosiones.

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

El pobre infante no entendía que pasaba, solo escuchaba el estridente sonido de las alarmas y las explosiones que solo le asustaban.

Movido por su sentido del peligro, el hombre abrazo protectoramente al niño y salió de la sala de observación. Unos segundos después de haber salido de la sala, se escuchó una gran explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

Tony se escudó en una pared, cubriendo al niño. Pudieron escuchar como el cristal se destrozaba en pedazos. Los trozos volaron por la sala, clavándose en las paredes, mientras el polvo les cubría.

Cayendo de rodillas

Abrazando firmemente al niño que temblaba y lloraba…

Asustado, confundido…alarmado, cubriendo con su saco al niño para evitar que respirase el polvo que aun podía ver en el aire…

La explosión había sido devastadora…

Las sacudidas…por su experiencia con armas de destrucción…

Varios segundos después pudieron abrir de nuevo sus ojos. Tony podía notar como el niño temblaba en sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Se separó de la pared y avanzó a través del polvo, con una mano en la cabeza del niño pegado a su pecho para que no viera el desastre. Una vez llegó de nuevo a la sala, observó con seriedad el lugar donde antes estaba el edificio de pruebas.

Escombros, pedazos de metal…regados por todos lados, ruinas…no menos que eso…

Ahora apenas quedaba nada de aquel recinto. Trozos de metal por allí, de hormigo por allá. Decir que quedaba nada era demasiado. Entonces sus ojos captaron algunos huesos humanos.

Humeantes…trozos de tela también…

Lo único que quedaba de aquellas personas que estaban en aquella sala…

Notó como Issei intentaba mover su cabeza para ver, sacarla de debajo de su saco, pero Tony solo lo apretó con fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

Una imagen como esta…es en definitiva una que un niño de su edad no debía de ver…

-No veas. No veas. – le susurró, notando como el infante lloraba, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

El daño era grande…las victimas…

Ni siquiera pudo pensar claramente…

Únicamente atino a salir de ese lugar, cubriendo el cuerpo del niño, asegurándose que no pudiese mirar nada de aquel desolador panorama…

En el cual sus dos padres habían perecido…

...

* * *

...

Las unidades médicas y de seguridad tardaron quince minutos en llegar a la zona. Por suerte no tuvieron que atender a nadie de gravedad.

Aunque decir que no había nadie herido…en este caso en particular no era algo bueno…amargamente nada bueno para nadie que haya presenciado lo ocurrido…

El pobre castaño solo lloraba mientras preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres…una y otra vez…asustado, desentendido de todo lo que había sucedido…

Tony no se movió del lado del niño. Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando. No. Era aún peor. El perdió a sus padres a los quince años, pero Issei los había perdido a los cuatro. Era aún demasiado pequeño, muy pequeño.

Decían que era listo para su edad…que entendía cosas que otros niños de su edad no…

Pero esto…esto no es algo que podrían decirle fácilmente no…claro que no…

Dejando a Issei junto a los paramédicos, o al menos eso intento…pues el niño se había escapado del paramédico y corrido a abrazar a Tony pidiéndole que no se fuese…pidiéndole que traiga a sus padres y que no se fuese…

Fue eso lo que conmovió le recordó algo…algo que él conocía perfectamente…

Fraternalmente tomo al niño en brazos acariciando su cabeza y rostro, logro convencerlo para que le soltase…

Cosa que con actitud muy reacio acepto el niño…

Tony fue junto a las fuerzas de seguridad a la zona de pruebas. Al ser quien era, podía ser de mucha ayuda.

Aunque en la zona…el área de la explosión…

No encontraron demasiado de algo. Algunos huesos quemados esparcidos y partes de la antigua instalación. Teniendo entonces un alcance del poder de la explosión…

Cuando llegaron a la zona cero pudieron comprobar que no quedaba nada que analizar, por lo que apenas tuvieron trabajo. Amargamente no tuvieron trabajo…

Aquel día, la comunidad científica perdió a dos de las mentes más brillantes de la época…

Pero eso poco le importaba a alguien…

Pues ese día perdió a su familia…

...

* * *

...

Lo siguiente después del accidente, fue la rueda de prensa en donde la compañía a cargo del proyecto de los doctores Hyoudou, explico todo lo referente al accidente, explicando que después de una semana de investigación se descubrió que el accidente se debió a un error mecánico, no se habló más del tema e únicamente se centraron en ello.

Los restos de ambos científicos fueron repatriados a Japón para su sepultura.

Por otra parte, otra cosa fue la que sucedió con el hijo de aquel matrimonio de científicos.

El niño resulto ser un problema más grande de lo que se esperaba para las autoridades…

Pues no se sabía qué hacer con el realmente…

No tenía familia…su padre de nacionalidad norteamericana y japonesa, radicaba en el país del tío Sam desde su niñez, habiendo nacido en Japón y regresado al país de su padre a los cinco, sus padres murieron tres años atrás, su padre de cáncer y su madre de un ataque al corazón un año más tarde, los abuelos de Issei.

Por otro lado su madre, una mujer japonesa que su padre conoció en el país del sol naciente, una huérfana desde los seis años, criada por alguna familia de su madre…de la cual hoy por hoy no se sabía mucho…

Esto fue un problema, pues hubo algunos roces entre los organismos gubernamentales japoneses y estadounidenses en cuanto a donde pertenecía el niño, había nacido en estados unidos, pero había sido criado en Japón desde el año de edad, sin mencionar que sus padres le daban ambas nacionalidades…

Al final se decidió enviársele a Japón donde tenía familia por parte de su madre, algunos tíos lejanos, aun asi, el niño pasaría un tiempo en un centro de menores en estados unidos, mientras los psicólogos le tratan.

Un par de días después consiguieron averiguar de quienes eran los huesos esparcidos. Había de todos los miembros del equipo de los Hyoudou. Pero, lo único que quedó del matrimonio, y con lo que Por suerte consiguieron encontrar los anillos de matrimonio, que estaban en mal estado, fueron los huesos de ambas brazos, con las manos juntas, y sus anillos medio fundidos a sus humeantes huesos lo que les hizo identificarlos a los forenses casi de inmediato.

Cuatro días después de eso fueron los funerales, con los cuerpos o lo que quedaba de ellos, sus ataúdes fueron repatriados a Japón. Fueron pocos los que asistieron al entierro del matrimonio Hyoudou. No tenían hermanos ni primos ni padres. Sus pocos amigos fueron los únicos que fueron, incluido Tony Stark. Pese a que sus ideales eran distintos, guardaban un gran respeto entre ellos asi como su amistad, ellos fueron de los pocos a los que él consideraba realmente sus amigos.

-Haruto…bastardo aún recuerdo la vez que me dejaste ebrio en el dormitorio de al lado…las gemelas Vincent me dieron una paliza ese día…-sonriendo nostálgico, aquellos días de universidad, Haruto era mayor que el por cuatro años, y Yuna por 3.

Aquellos días para el fueron de los mejores.

divertidos, inesperadamente divertidos y una que otra vez fuera de seria...

Pero días en los cuales el disfruto de la compañía de ambos...días que habían quedado atrás...

-sabes, me gustaría pensar que simplemente puedo dar la vuelta e irme…pero sí que si lo hago….me arrepentiré por siempre…-dijo Stark, arrodillándose frente a la gran lapida que tenía los nombres de ambos científicos-Y tú me matarías Yuna de eso estoy seguro…no sé como pero encontrarías la manera siempre lo hiciste…-sonriendo ante ese pensamiento dicho al aire.

Eran buenas personas, de las pocas a las que el millonario apreciaría enormemente tener cerca.

-¿ _qué dices vienes con papa Tony? Prometo cuidarte bien_ …-recordó en su mente el hombre, había sido una promesa simplemente, una promesa pasajera…

O eso pensaba en un principio…

- _Una promesa es importante Tony, independientemente de las circunstancias una promesa es una promesa…y es importante cumplirla…_ -recordó una vez que Yuna le hablo de ello, las promesas…

Para la gente japonesa cuando se hace una promesa es importante cumplirla….o al menos intentar con todas tus fuerzas, el cumplirla….

-Prometí cuidar a su hijo aquel día…solo fue una promesa de un día y la he cumplido…-dijo el dejando un ramo de flores en frente de la tumba.

Recordando aquellos días, hace no tanto tiempo…apenas unos pocos años…

-fueron buenas personas y no fue justo lo que les ocurrió…Haruto te conocí lo suficiente para saber lo cuidadoso y meticuloso que eres…sé que eso no fue un simple accidente…Yuna, fuiste alguien importante para Haruto…ambos fueron buenos…de los pocos buenos y verdaderos amigos que realmente tengo y he tenido…-

Atrapado en su monologo, recordando con cariño aquellos días felices que paso con ambos.

-Es por ello que ahora…frente a ustedes…o bueno…parcialmente ustedes…lo digo por bueno sus manos y los anillos ustedes me entienden-riendo un poco, porque incluso asi, no cambiaba, que si ellos estuviesen vivos delante de él, ellos seguramente se reirían con el-Bueno en que estaba…a si es cierto, prosigo, bueno-sonriendo cariñosamente.

Visualizando a en su mente al niño de cabello castaño y ojos marrones…

Un niño adorable…

-…prometí ese día cuidar a Issei, y lo hice, ahora les prometo a ambos-tocando la lápida y cerrando los ojos un instante-Ahora prometo cuidarlo, quererlo y estar ahí para el…como un padre…sé que se siente perder a tu familia…y creo poder ser quien guía a su hijo…lo cuidare…se los prometo a los dos…lo cuidare…como si fuera mi hijo….y esa Haruto…Yuna…es una promesa…una promesa que pienso cumplir…por nuestra amistad y su hijo…lo hare…asi que descansen en paz…yo me encargare de su hijo-

El tono de seriedad con el que dijo aquellas palabras, si alguien le escuchase sabría que hablaba en serio, que usaba un tono que muy pocas veces usaba…

Además de la mirada de determinación que tenía en su rostro.

Su intención era cuidar y educar a Issei y asi lo haría…

Anthony Stark había hecho una verdadera promesa…

...

* * *

...

Entonces llegó el día en el que Issei iría a su nuevo hogar. Dado que no tenía familiares vivos, el infante iría a un orfanato de Japón, a decisión de un juez. Eso en principio. Pero…

-Yo me hare cargo de él. – dijo Tony. Entregándole un dossier marrón al hombre y mujer que tenían entre ellos al pequeño Issei, que miraba un tanto confundido todo…

La razón…

Sencilla en realidad…básicamente Tony Stark había secuestrado el avión en el que iban…bueno hablando técnicamente.

Como lo había hecho…

Simple, al menos para él, uso uno de sus tantos helicópteros…bueno en realidad uso cuatro de ellos, los cuales sobrevolaron el aeropuerto ese día evitando asi que el avión despegase de la pista, con esto los pilotos no tuvieron más alternativa que detener el avión y hacer que todos los pasajeros bajaran del avión.

Haciendo asi que el castaño y ambos custodios bajaran con él. Aun en brazos, uno de los helicópteros aterrizo de inmediato cerca a la nariz del avión y de este bajo Tony, que en sus manos sostenía un dossier.

El hombre sonrió al encontrar al pequeño que miraba curioso todo el alboroto causado por los helicópteros, viendo también al hombre que bajo del helicóptero que aterrizo, viéndolo curioso.

Caminando con un único objetivo el hombre fue a sus custodios, ya en frente de ellos.

-Hola todos, si lo se mola ver helicópteros aparentando secuestrar un avión, descuiden no es eso tampoco un simulacro todo está bien-hablando con ayuda de un altavoz-Por favor no entren en pánico nada está pasando en serio, todo está bien…-dejando a un lado el altavoz.

-Hola señor y señora o señorita…disculpen no se sus nombres, bueno tengan buenas noches y para no hacer más larga nuestra charla, iré directo al punto aquí tienen-entregando el dosier al sujeto de la derecha.

-Y esto que se supone que es señor…usted quien es exactamente se me…-estaba diciendo el hombre.

-¿Familiar? Si puede ser, como sea, mi nombre es Anthony Stark, y yo he venido en esta ocasión por algo en especial, Issei-llamo el hombre a lo que el infante le miro atento, reconociéndolo y sonriendo un poco por ver a alguien familiar.

-Hola, quieres venir aquí un momento con migo eh…ven tengo algo que darte chico-dijo el hombre a lo cual el niño quiso que lo dejasen en el suelo caminando hasta Tony, quien extendió los brazos y cargo al niño.

-dime has visto en que he venido…daremos un paseo, y hablaremos de los boom, ahora mira esto-mostrando al niño un relicario en forma ovalada, con detalles dorados-Es un regalo…era de mi madre ahora lo tendras por mi eh que dices…-

-es bonito-dijo el niño simplemente.

A lo cual Tony sonrió, le miro sonriente pero con un temple serio en sus ojos y dijo.

-A partir de ahora llámame papa de acuerdo…vendrás conmigo y veras tu nueva casa está bien…-

-Papa…tú eres mi papa…-dijo el niño un poco dudoso

-Señor Stark, esto… ¿Qué es lo que significa esto usted está?-

-Ah…ah espera tu turno, se lo que pasa mis abogados me lo dijeron camino hacia aquí-sin dejar de tener contacto visual con el niño a quien miraba atentamente-Bien Issei ahora soy tu papa y es hora de ir a casa…que dices un paseo por ahí antes y pasamos por un helado-ofreció el hombre, a lo cual una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del niño, y de inmediato fue contagia al hombre.

-Vainilla con chocolate, glaseado y jarabe de fresa-dijo el niño emocionado.

-Tranquilo ahí con el azúcar amigo te quiero en cama a las ocho sin la potencia de un Ferrari-sonriente dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza del niño.

-Issei, escúchame, ahora yo seré tu papa y tú serás mi hijo entiendes eso…-dijo sujetando al niño de los hombros mirándole con cariño y seriedad a la vez.

Aun con su edad el niño comprendió una cosa, ese hombre delante de él, ya no era un extraño…ese hombre ahora era…

-papa, te diré papa. Papa boom-dijo un tanto feliz, siendo abrazado por Tony que cargo a Issei y miro a ambos custodios.

-Todo se lee ahí, está todo lo necesario en los papeles, les recomiendo que no intenten detenerme, esta todo explicado y autorizado-dijo el ´para comenzar a irse del lugar.

-Esto no puede ser cierto nosotros…-

-Escucha no se quienes sean y no es como si me importase, lo único que quería era recuperar a mi…hijo, y ya lo he recuperado ahora él y yo nos iremos a casa, la orden fue dada por un juez asi que todo está en orden-dijo el volteando a encarar a la mujer que intento detenerle, para señalarle también el dossier en manos del hombre.

Y con eso Tony Stark se fue del aeropuerto con el niño en brazos, asi como todos los helicópteros se retiraron escoltando al helicóptero del señor Stark, por otro lado todo en el aeropuerto volvió a la normalidad, para sorpresa de todos los pasajeros del avión, tuvieron un reembolso en su pasajes de vuelo, cortesía de industrias Stark por los problemas y retrasos causados.

Ese día paso a la historia, pues Stark ahora tenía al parecer un hijo del que no se sabía mucho por no decir nada, por petición de Tony y ayuda de [J.A.R.V.I.S] toda foto o video subido a la red fue ubicado y eliminado, no dejaría que los medios interfirieran en la vida de Issei ahora.

Incluso programas mediáticos que intentaron sacar esta nota fueron advertidos por inversionistas importantes debido a una demanda por violación de la privacidad, dejándose de lado la nota de aquello.

Aunque claro, explicar para Tony Stark el motivo de haber aterrizado un helicóptero Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk en la azotea de un centro comercial, únicamente para bajar y comer un helado para él era lo más normal del mundo.

Aquel día únicamente una foto fue preservada una foto tomada por una de los encargados del local, una instantánea, donde se podía ver a Tony Stark y su hijo comiendo helado, felices como un padre u su hijo de manera casual…la foto era cortesía de la tienda…

Cabe decir que Issei tenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos reprimidos, recordaba cómo hablar, las pocas palabras que había aprendido, asi como las cosas que recordaba que podía hacer, pero había otras que los psicólogos dijeron que su joven mente reprimía, y esos eran los recuerdos de sus padres…sus vivencias, su experiencia, parecían estar en blanco…

Según ellos aquel día el fuerte ruido de la explosión, los gritos de la gente al ver la inevitable amenaza de explosión causo en el niño un miedo normal, asi que se asustó como ninguna otra vez en su vida debido a esto y asombrosamente la mente del niño le protegió reprimiendo ciertos recuerdos y difuminado otros…

Al punto de hacerlo confundirse con respecto a quienes eran sus padres…

Por lo que preguntaba constantemente por su padre…

Discretamente pusieron una foto de su padre y madre en un escritorio…

Confirmaron su represión de recuerdos cuando pregunto si esas personas eran sus padres…

Los psicólogos dijeron que era demasiado pronto para que se le tratase…

Asi que optaron por enviarle al orfanato y que después se le hablase de manera progresiva y que poco a poco fuese tomando la idea de su perdida, aún era joven pero sus recuerdos de sus padres siguen, en algún lugar de su mente…

De manera que esto fue sabido por Stark, averiguado por sus abogados quienes propusieron una solución al juez, él era amigo cercano del matrimonio, y que él podría hacerse carga del niño, como su padre…

Está claro que no aceptarían si no tenía esposa…

Claro habría problema si…a menos que tuviese una relación…por aquel entonces, movieron algunos hilos…pago unos testigos, y afirmo que tenía novia…y con ello planes a futuro de casamiento…

Quien ayudo fue su por entonces asistente…

Pepper Potts…una mujer que conocía íntimamente a Tony, fue ella quien ayudo sin saberlo a acelerar la adopción del niño…

Y en serio no sabía que ella figuraba como la madre adoptiva del niño que Stark había adoptado.

No se enteraría de esto hasta dentro de tres días que sería cuando regresara de Europa.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente de la normal adopción del niño y su normal recojo por parte de su ahora padre, Tony recibió la llamada de su equipo de abogados. Parecía ser que nadie había puesto pegas en que el señor Tony Stark adoptara a Issei Hyoudou, quien en papeles ahora era hijo político y legítimo de Anthony Stark y su novia Pepper Potts, esta última se encontraba de viaje haciendo reconocimiento para la compañía.

No tenía ni idea de su maternidad autoimpuesta por su jefe…

Claro está el hombre ya tenía preparada, ensayada su disculpa, además de también un incentivo económico y un total y libre acceso como su asistente personal en la compañía en general, quedando como representante de la compañía, alguien al mismo nivel de autoridad que su dueño.

Además…el hecho de apelar a una mujer usando a un adorable niño de cuatro años…estaba seguro que debía de suavizar la situación al menos en un tercio…con suerte la mitad…

Justo ahora el nombre de Issei Hyoudou había quedado en el pasado para el niño, pues justo ahora, su nombre había pasado a ser Issei Stark, en el predominaban los rasgos occidentales propios de su padre, conservando de su madre ese lacio cabello propio de los japoneses y esos amables ojos chocolates.

Teniendo él un leve parecido a su ahora padre…un parecido que con el tiempo se iría acentuando…

No solo en lo físico sino también en lo intelectual…

Un niño con un destino más grande de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse ha ganado un padre y un padre aun no preparado para lo que viene ha ganado un hijo…

Sin embargo algo estaba claro para ambos…ya no estarían solos…porque ahora se tendrían el uno al otro.

Y esta historia…apenas comenzaba a forjarse…el triste final de algo…es el comienzo de algo realmente increíble…

...

* * *

...

Bueno como dije al principio esta es un historia creada en conjunto con erendir, el tambien lo ha explicado en su puplicacion en una historia, con la misma idea, el cruce de ambos universos, marvell y DxD, fue una idea surgida hace tiempo y ambos la trabajamos, y bueno hago esto para qvitar que los lectores piensen que esto es un plagio de la historia de mi compañero, pues no es asi, ya que ambos acordamos en publicar una historia en paralelo basandonos en la misma idea, el motivo bueno la idea del cruce fue del, yo la mejore...el la pulio, y la calibro, y yo le dia ajuste finales...en fin

es un trabajo de ambos y bueno llego un puinto en el que no coincidiamos por un desarrollo en la trama, un punto en el que no concordabamos...pero llego mi buena novia y propuso, como broma porque no hacen cada uno su historia...a erendir le parecia buena la idea, y bueno a mi me gusto, de esta manera ambos desarrollaremos la historia, sin embargo, seran distintas e iguales a la vez, esta historia es un trabajo de ambos nos ayudaremos el uno al otro y espero les guste la historia...

si terminaste de leer el testamento de arriva gracias, pero era necesario aclarar eso...

con respecto a mis otras dos historias lamento las demoras pero he estado en cama por un accidente y aun no puedo escribir del todo bien...de hecho es mi novia la que me ayuda a escribir esto...bueno como sea esperen a finales de mes tendre listo el cap o antes...

y tomare la recomendacion de varios, de hacer caps mas cortos que esos eran los que tenia previsto como sea gracias...


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Marvel ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

 _-[_ _J.A.R.V.I.S._ _]_

 _ **-[I.O.N.A.]**_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi novia, por tanto la historia es de ambos, la idea base es algo que no se, se dio mientras escuchaba In The End-linkin park, Phoenix, Centuries Follo ut boys, y algo de Skillet, como sea espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, bueno ella la escribió, yo no puedo, accidente de auto…causa un estúpido EBRIO al volante…**

 **Resultado, cinco vueltas de campana, una pierna y un brazo rotos, no tengo universidad ni trabajo…es por ello queridos lectores que publico ese breve contenido explicando mis circunstancias, bueno, digo esto, pues espero comprendan que aunque yo pueda tener ahora tiempo para pensar, no puedo agarrar la laptop y escribir…aun no puedo mover del todo bien mis dos brazos, mi novia Criz Ravenwood, me ayuda con eso cuando tiene tiempo, estudia medicina y ya se imaginaran…aún le faltan algunos años pero lo está llevando con calma, aun asi a veces podemos sentarnos y escribir otras no…es por eso que me atraso con las historias, eso y que además por los benditos bloqueos…Argh es frustrante espero comprendan como sea…si leyeron este pequeño testamento gracias….**

 **Les invito a leer mis demás historias, búsquenlas en mi perfil**

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **AVANZANDO**

El viaje a la mansión de Stark fue algo incomoda al menos por parte de los guardaespaldas de este excepto para uno, el líder del grupo de la seguridad personal de Tony Stark. Había prestado sus servicios antes para una que otra cosa salida del lugar…

Recordaba que una vez lo hizo llevar una pizza a una reunión de inversionistas en Inglaterra, una supuesta reunión de té o algo así no lo recordaba bien, o la vez que hizo reunir una excursión a los Alpes solo para obtener una mirada de la cara que pusieron los inversionistas al tener que seguirlo hasta allí solo para que él les diga que no…

Pero nunca espero que alguien como él, una persona a la cual incluso el diría que no era el tipo de persona que tendría una familia propia al menos en unos diez años más…justo ahora estuviese sentado en la parte de atrás de su reciente adquirida camioneta Hammer comiendo un helado en compañía de un niño de cuatro años de edad, llamándolo papa…mientras competían por ver quien acababa más rápido su helado…

Una escena de padre e hijo típica claro…

Sería normal si no fuese como es que término asi como asi…hace un rato…

El multimillonario ofreció a su nuevo hijo asi como a los demás miembros del cuerpo de guardaespaldas, comer algo antes de regresar el equipo a la base y bodegas de la compañía…

Aunque no esperaba que ellos solo aterrizaran los helicópteros en el techo de un estacionamiento asi como asi…bajasen de lo más tranquilos y fuesen a comer a un restaurante familiar…

Acaparando la atención de todo el público que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo…

Decir que la mayoría se puso nervioso y opto por pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar…

Ver a un multimillonario sentarse en una mesa junto a otro hombre en vestimenta militar personalizada…en compañía de un niño y de acompañantes a los lados a media docena de guardaespaldas sentados en las mesas contiguas.

Pondría nerviosos a más de uno…

Pues la gran mayoría aún conservaba al menos sus armas de corto alcance a la vista…

Dando una clara y corta advertencia para los listillos.

- _"Comiendo, no lo intentes"_ -

Y se veía aún más raro ver a todos comer amenamente…

Pero para Happy ver a su jefe y amigo cambiar de un empedernido Play Boy…a un padre emocionado y contento por llevar a comer a su hijo helado…era algo que realmente no esperaba ver…

El niño concentrado en un juego que venía en los menús infantiles un laberinto, el guardaespaldas pensaba que no lo podría hacer…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que apenas si le tomo menos de un parpadeo lograr una perfecta salida…

El juego era sencillo, según el laberinto debías de trazar la ruta que debía de tomar una oveja para llegar a su granja…cabe mencionar que el laberinto era un pelín complicado, incluso para alguien con su coeficiente intelectual, tardo unos minutos en resolverlo…

El juego era para niños de seis en adelante…

Sin embargo el niño solo lo miro un minuto y trazando una línea algo torcida e irregular, normal para su edad…

Al final terminaron sin apuros su cena y se retiraron del local disculpándose con todos por las incomodidades asi como dejar una generosa propina, el regreso a casa por decisión de Tony sería un poco más tranquilo asi que simplemente dijeron que los muchachos fuesen a la compañía y de ahí se tomasen dos semanas de vacaciones por el trabajo de hoy.

Al no tener como regresar, fue Happy en broma que sugirió comprar un auto para regresar…nunca pensó que su jefe lo tomaría en sentido literal…

Su respuesta.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta de que hay un niño ahora es normal no crees, además un Ferrari o un Lamborghini se hicieron para citas…no para niños—fue la simple respuesta de su jefe mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de autos en el otro lado del centro comercial.

Al tratarse simplemente de un centro comercial y no de un lugar donde los autos deportivos priman asi que encontrar un auto más convencional y normal según los parámetros de un padre seria sencillo.

Como un padre tenía que considerar la estatura y la cantidad de niños, quizás más adelante fuese a necesitar espacio para los amigos de su hijo, no tenía hermanos por lo que amigos sería lo mejor en ese aspecto.

Lo siguiente, la comodidad, un auto donde tanto el cómo su hijo fuesen cómodos…seguros y por supuesto con estilo…pero a la vez ejecutivo y serio, sin llegar a ser demasiado rígido…

El vehículo escogido fue una Hummer H3 5.3 2010 Luxury Aut, grande y perfecto para llevarlos a todos, además de obvio estilo que tenía esta máquina, más aun en color negro, dando unos aires de ejecutivo.

Mas fue porque a Issei le gusto el tamaño y el sonido del motor al encenderlo…a saber lo que podría estar pensando el pequeño.

Tony e Issei se sentaron en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras este era conducido por Harold "Happy" Hogan como guardaespaldas personal de Tony, chófer y su mejor amigo, el hombre tenía que admitirlo, el cuadro de padre e hijo de alguna manera aunque para la bizarra encaja perfectamente justo ahora.

Happy había intentado darle conversación al pequeño infante, pero este apenas si estaba atención, el niño estaba completamente absorto conversando con su padre justo ahora. Su mente era un caos, jamás se habría imaginado una cosa asi, miró a su jefe a través del espejo retrovisor.

Podía ver lo emocionado que parecía estar Tony, hablando felizmente con el niño, de lo poco que sabía era que él era el hijo de dos amigos cercanos de Tony, científicos al igual que él, y que estudiaron algún tiempo con él en la universidad, buenas personas según su jefe.

El resto del camino fue lo mismo, Tony hablándole amenamente acerca de las actividades que harían al llegar, y todo lo que habrá esperándolo.

De hecho esto ya estaba preparado, justo antes de salir al medio día mientras se preparaba para ir por el niño, su jefe ordeno preparar una habitación para el niño, una cómoda cama un librero con literatura infantil, una mesa de dibujo para niños, y varios juguetes que iban desde robots hasta soldaditos de plástico.

Todo esto en una amplia habitación.

Y todo esto ya debía de estar esperando listo en la mansión para que el niño hiciera uso de dicha habitación ni bien llegase a casa.

Si prácticamente todo en la mansión cambio para que esta pudiese albergar también a un infante, las cosas iban desde mover la altura de los tomacorrientes, hasta cubrir los filos de las mesas y escaleras.

Si todo en la mansión cambio, incluso había una reja para niños en la escalera tanto al segundo piso como para el sótano. Todas las modificaciones en tiempo record, tenía que admitirlo, el dinero puede hacer maravillas, más si se trata de un padre tratando de mantener el bienestar de su hijo de cualquier peligro incluso en casa.

El trayecto a su nueva casa duro para el pequeño media hora.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de Malibú de Tony bajaron del vehículo. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo de rojo, naranja y amarillo. Tony avanzó a paso firme hasta la entrada acompañado mientras sostenía la mano de su ahora hijo.

Issei dudó al principio, para él esta era una prácticamente nueva casa, incluso le dijo a su ahora padre que no conocía este lugar, pero al sentir mirada tranquilizadora de su padre asi como su voz.

-Esta será nuestra nueva casa de acuerdo, viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante—con esas palabras y un abrazo tranquilizador el niño pareció dejar atrás su aparente miedo y confusión, y camino con seguridad y una ahora sonrisa hacia la casa.

Una vez que atravesaron la puerta principal de la mansión, esperaban que el niño diese un respingo al escuchar una voz con acento británico.

- _[_ _Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Stark_ _] —_

-¿Quién ha sido?—le preguntó Issei a su padre.

-Eso ha sido [J.A.R.V.I.S.]. Es una I.A. (inteligencia artificial) creada por mí para gestionar el medio ambiente local del interior de su mansión. Cuida todo lo relacionado con esta casa, desde los Sistemas de Calefacción y Refrigeración hasta la Hot Red de mi garaje, puedes considerarlo nuestro mayordomo—explicó Tony, señalando un panel electrónico a un lado del recibo de la mansión- Emplea una interfaz de usuario muy avanzado con periféricos holográficas y de entrada de voz, y comunica los datos al usuario a través de su discurso de audio, pantallas holográficas y los monitores LCD convencionales—Le ofreció una bandeja con montaditos a ambos, los cuales cogieron un par - También controla una serie de aparatos robóticos. Además, es una forma de inteligencia artificial muy sofisticada, capaz de interactuar con los seres humanos al igual que una persona viva. Posee conocimientos científicos muy profundos y también suele echarme una mano en mis investigaciones.

Si definitivamente el de repente había entrado en estado " _Informativo_ " según Happy, aunque dudaba que el niño de cuatro años entendiese algo. Distraídamente miro a su lado al niño, el parecía estar atento a lo que decía su jefe, como si de alguna a su parecer absurda manera el pudiese entender lo que él estaba explicando. Además de ello el niño estaba sonriendo.

 _-[_ _No hace falta que me alague, señor_ _]_

 _-_ No te estoy alagando. Solo les explico cómo funcionas. Oye [J.A.R.V.I.S.], ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa? Sería bueno que se fuera acostumbrando.

-Puede ver la nueva casa ¿Dónde están las cosas boom?—gesticulando con las manos al levantarlas.

Un solo pensamiento apareció en la mente de Happy— _Eso es peligroso en más de una manera_ -

-Qué te parece si después te muestro esa parte eh, evitemos las cosas que hacen boom por el momento…me escuchaste Jarvis—sonrió nervioso para luego dar una orden explicita a Jarvis.

- _[_ _Por supuesto señor. Pequeño señor…por favor siga las flechas verdes_ _] —_ Poniendo entonces en marcha la modificación para guiar a un niño por la casa, un conjunto de luces que funcionaban con el diseño de flechas para que el niño las siguiese.

Issei fijó su mirada en Tony, pidiendo permiso. Este asintió dejando paso al infante, el cual empezó a pasear por el piso, observando curioso y preguntando a [J.A.R.V.I.S.] cuando tenía alguna duda.

Esto sorprendió a Tony, el niño aprecia estar curioso por la casa, e incluso le había escuchado preguntar si [J.A.R.V.I.S.] estaba vivo.

De alguna manera entendí lo que en esencia era [J.A.R.V.I.S.]. Se estaba preguntando si también en su casa antes tenían algo similar a Jarvis, Yuna era más versátil que su esposo, asi que era una posibilidad.

-¿Por qué lo has adoptado?—Preguntó Happy mientras miraba a Tony con gran curiosidad – Normalmente no sueles hacer cosas como esta. Es impropio de ti.

La pregunta vino como iniciando una conversación casual, Tony aún se encontraba vigilando los movimientos de su ahora hijo, hasta que este comenzó a subir las escaleras, [J.A.R.V.I.S.] había abierto la puerta y asi el niño avanzo con cuidado a petición de la I.A.

-…—Tony se quedó callado unos segundos, observando a Issei mirar por la ventana al llegar al segundo piso, mientras [J.A.R.V.I.S.] le respondía a otra pregunta—Su talento. Tiene un gran talento y no me gustaría que fuera desperdiciado—respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, caminando hacia la cocina y tomando un montadito de la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¿Y no será también por empatía?-pregunto su guardaespaldas imitando a su jefe, quien miro unja ultima vez al niño antes de que desapareciera en el segundo piso.

-No sé de qué me hablas—Intento evitar la pregunta— [J.A.R.V.I.S.] enciende la pantalla holográfica, que está haciendo el nuevo inquilino—

- _[Por supuesto señor]_ —respondió de inmediato la I.A. y de inmediato una pantalla se desplego del techo mostrando al niño— _[El joven señor está actualmente viendo donde queda su recamara señor, ahora acaba de preguntar dónde está la suya]-_

Ambos hombres observaban al niño, se podía decir que solo tenía curiosidad en ese momento.

-Yo creo que son ambas cosas. Talento y empatía—El guardaespaldas también observó a Issei - Tú perdiste a tus padres con veintiún años, así que comprendes perfectamente por lo que está pasando.

Su jefe le miro un instante y luego miro a la pantalla, viendo al niño ahí, el tenia leves recuerdos de cómo fue crecer con su padre, tenía poco tiempo para el por qué dirigía la compañía, pero al menos había crecido teniendo a sus padres a ambos.

Sin embargo el niño de cabello castaño claro caminando en los pasillos del segundo piso había crecido hasta ahora con su padre y madre, pasar de tenerlos a no tenerlos es difícil…

Si fue difícil para él, no quería imaginarse lo que sería eso para un niño que apenas si está tomando consciencia de mundo que lo rodea.

-No. Te equivocas. Como has dicho, yo los perdí a los veintiuno, pero el apenas tiene cuatro. Casi dos décadas de diferencia es un gran margen, sobre todo en la infancia—

Decía el hombre, por un momento pensando fugazmente en cómo habría sido el niño si aún estuviese con sus padres.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto—dijo el guardaespaldas tomando otro bocadillo.

-Es posible—aunque en el fondo Tony lo hacía porque en verdad quería. Una parte de él no podía permitir que el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos terminase en un lugar en el cual no reconozcan de los que es capaz.

Pero por otro lado su lado " _Racional_ " entraba en juego, diciéndole con alarmas como esas que suenan en un incendio… _¿Cómo se cuida un niño?_

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Sabes cómo cuidar de un niño de cuatro años?—Sonrió con burla—No tienes pinta de saber cómo hacer eso.

Ante el pensamiento, su guardaespaldas, pareció leerlo en su rostro, un fugaz momento de miedo pasó por su mente, pero asi como vino se esfumo cuando pensó en una cosa…

-Pepper. Seguro que Pepper me echará una mano con esto—dijo sin dudar un segundo, a decir verdad, no pensó en ello mucho, es una mujer él puede tener el instinto paternal a flote ahora, Pepper como una mujer tiene el instinto maternal nato, por ser una mujer, o al menos esa era su idea.

-Ahhh, Pepper, por supuesto. Supongo que mejor ella que tú—Hablo burlonamente el guardaespaldas

-¿Me podrías recordar por qué te contraté?—esta vez le miró a los ojos. Con algo de disgusto.

-¿Porque te caigo bien?—sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-… probablemente—sabiendo bien que asi era, continuaron hablando mientras miraban al niño caminar por toda la planta superior.

XXXXX

Ambos hombres siguieron charlando, no dándose cuenta de que el infante había bajado al piso inferior, donde se encontraba el taller de Tony y su garaje.

- _[_ _Tenga cuidado con lo que toque, pequeño señor. Hay cosas bastante delicadas_ _]_

-Entiendo. Señor Jarvis—respondía animadamente.

- _[Joven señor no es necesario llamarme señor Jarvis, con decir mi nombre es más que suficiente]_ —recomendó el mayordomo digital.

-¿Esta seguro, pero usted es mayor que yo me han enseñado tener respeto con mis mayores?—respondió fluidamente el castaño.

- _[No tengo problema con ello joven señor, me sentiría más cómodo si me llama de esa manera]_ —al escuchar esa petición el niño se quedó quieto un momento pensando.

-¡Umu, está bien!—dijo el niño-Entonces te llamare Jarvis, ¿no hay problema verdad?—

- _[Por supuesto que no joven señor]_ —dijo por su parte Jarvis.

Su nueva casa le estaba interesando más y más en lo que había en esta nueva casa, todo parecía llamar su atención y no dejaba de preguntar cómo funcionaba todo, aprecia de alguna manera increíble que entendía cómo funcionaba la mayoría de las cosas.

Una vez bajó del todo las escaleras se encontró con una pared de cristales. Pidió amablemente a Jarvis que abriera la puerta, este la abrió, ingresando. Al instante pudo comprobar la presencia de varios robots, los cuales reaccionaron ante su presencia.

El infante reconoció varios de estos como similares, acercándose a ellos y mirándolos desde varios ángulos, recorrió la estancia, observando detalladamente a cada robot, le parecían tan familiares. Y no era para menos en su casa sus padres también usaban robot en su trabajo para facilitárselos.

Al niño le llamo la atención uno en especial, un robot que tenía una cámara en su brazo robótico, el cual enfoco a Issei y la imagen de Issei apareció de inmediato en una tele plana en la pared.

 _-[_ _Ese es Dum-E. Fue el primer robot que creó el señor en el taller de su padre en este caso su abuelo pequeño señor. Dum-E suele ayudar en las creaciones del señor. Este robot se utiliza para hacer el registro de trabajo del señor utilizando una cámara de vídeo_ _] —_ y fue explicándole el funcionamiento de cada robot e invento presente en el taller.

El infante estaba verdaderamente asombrado con todo lo que estaba viendo. En la casa de sus padres no había un taller como ese, sino tres despachos, donde cada uno tenía sus estudios. En el tercero es donde se dedicaron a estudiar la nueva fuente de energía. Y era ahí donde tenían dos robots que resultaban muy similares con los que ahora tenía en frente.

No tenía los recuerdos de su casa anterior, o sus padres estos eran borrosos, un leve dolor recorrió su cabeza, pero sacudiéndose aquellas imágenes de su mente al sacudir su cabeza, las imágenes de su mente desaparecieron y en su lugar miraba curioso los robots, reconociendo algunas formas similares a los anteriores, y tomándolos como que había olvidado un poco aquellos robots.

Continuo mirándolos desde todos lados, al tener sensor de movimiento el brazo mecánico del robot se movía de lado a lado imitando los movimientos del infante, que reía ante tal acción del robot.

Por su parte al llegar el infante al sótano, Jarvis había avisado de esto a Tony, quien decidió mantenerse en la entrada de este viendo al curioso niño juguetear por todos lados en el taller, estaba curioso, acerca de la curiosidad del niño…

Viéndolo ahí un solo pensamiento llego a su mente, uno que en verdad le sorprendió y le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo…

- _¿me habré visto asi en el taller de papá?_ —mirando al niño recorrer al robot de arriba abajo, quizás solo este buscando el botón de encendido…fue otro de sus pensamientos. Pero en seguida se preocupó, podía jurar que en sus pequeños ojos cierta chispa revoloteaba…una chispa que casi parecía decir…

" _Este juguete puede ser aún más divertido"_ —por divertido para él se traducía…hacer que estalle.

-Creo que debería poner una contraseña—Hablo de repente el magnate al niño que volteo a mirarlo sonriente— ¿Te interesa algo?-pregunto arrodillándose y mirando al niño a los ojos.

-Todo este lugar es nuevo papá—estaba emocionado mientras le hablaba a su padre, acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos.

Tony lo vio y estaba dudoso un momento, pero de alguna manera supo que hacer, asi que simplemente puso sus manos debajo de las axilas del niño y lo levanto, cargándolo y llevándolo a un escritorio en donde lo sentó en el filo de este mientras él se sentaba en una silla, quedando frente al niño, que balanceaba rítmicamente sus piernas.

-dime amiguito. No has destrozado nada—Comentó mientras paseaba su mirada por el taller curioso, el niño no había movido nada—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Robotos son boom, parecen divertidos, boom, boom—respondió con sinceridad, gesticulando con las manos.

-Si. Quizás algún día—dijo con una gota de sudor en su cien y con un tono algo nervioso.

- _No es una broma el en serio quería explotarlos…bueno no puedo culparlo, más de una vez yo también he querido convertirlos en triciclos_ —fue el pensamiento del hombre al ver la inocente pero extrovertida mirada de su hijo, paseándose por el sótano en busca de cualquier cosa que para él pueda hacer boom…

Un niño, pero un hombre de todas maneras, y a los hombres es normal que le gusten las cosas que hacen boom, al menos es asi como lo ve Tony.

Por otra parte también tenía una pregunta en su mente.

\- ¿Te gustaría jugar con cables y resortes?—no podía negar que deseaba saber hasta qué punto sabia el niño.

-Cables pueden llevar corriente, los resortes pueden mandar a volar cosas—si todo un niño, aunque sus conceptos con las cosas que menciono, sabía que los cables hacían circular la electricidad…

Además de que los resortes bueno tienen esa función en si…

-Bien entonces, dime ¿Cómo conducen los cables la corriente eléctrica?—pregunto el padre a su hijo viendo que tanto sabia su hijo.

-Por cobre, un alambre o varios hilos de cobre abrazados, el cobre al igual que varios elementos que son de la misma familia, son metales son buenos conductores de ella, el agua es buena también pero no puede controlarse ni usarse para llevarla…pero no deja de ser buena conductora—termino diciendo el niño.

Aunque sus conceptos no estaban del todo mal, y estaban como decirlo, de manera descrita infantilmente. No dejaba de ser algo fuera de lo común.

Tuvo una simple conclusión, conocía a Yuna ella estudio algún tiempo en el área de educación, asi que pensar en cantarle o hablarle de manera infantil con respecto a algunos conceptos básicos del área de ciencias para ir ampliando poco a poco su conocimiento no era tan descabellado. Pero claro eso solo era la punta del iceberg…

Si el entendía la pregunta…eso quería decir que el entendía la información que se le enseñaba.

Tony sacó una pequeña caja en la cual el infante tendría lo suficiente para poder crear un circuito eléctrico, si él tiene esa capacidad, estaría más que asegurado que el niño es un genio nato y su talento apenas empieza a aflorar.

-Mira aquí, aquí hay varios juguetes…dime quieres probar un truco con ellos—mostrándole la caja con varios elementos en ella.

-¿Herramientas? ¿Qué debo hacer?—pregunto tomando la caja en sus manos.

El hombre se impresiono, él le llamo herramientas, y no juguetes. La capacidad de entendimiento del niño le impresiono.

-Qué tal si haces encender esta bombilla eh ¿Puedes?—mostrándole una bombilla pequeña del tamaño de su pulgar, pero en ese instante algo golpeo su mente…

Su curiosidad…

Quería ver de qué tanto es capaz el infante y al única manera era proponerle un reto, un reto que no fuese normal para un niño de su edad, encender una bombilla ya estaba ahí…

Pero el…

Él había diseñado y manufacturado su primer circuito a los seis años, en tutela de su padre…

Pero el niño delante suyo, su ahora hijo…

Que tan alto podía aspirar realmente, era un infante de 4 años incluso si pudiese hacer realmente lo que le pide seria grandioso, pero y que si le pide más…

-O quizás no se dime…quisieras hacer una secuencia de luces—mostrando algunas bombillas más, de diferentes colores

-¡Navidad!—exclama el niño buscando que le diesen las demás bombillas. Sin importar que tan bueno y alto se a su potencial como genio, seguía siendo un niño ante todo y sus pensamientos por lo tanto era el de uno.

-Bien, bien entonces dime ¿crees poder hacerlo?—cuestiono él.

El niño miro un instante lo que se le puso en frente, pensando un momento y luego paseo su mirada pro todo el lugar, de derecha a izquierda y de vuelta de izquierda a derecha. Fue ahí que sonrió.

-Sí, sí puedo—respondió animado el niño, pidiendo que lo bajasen, a lo cual el hombre accedió.

Y asi el niño tomando la caja de herramientas y corriendo hacia un lugar despejado en una esquina, abrió la caja de herramientas y las saco todas en el suelo. Luego se levantó y camino hacia el hombre de nuevo.

-Las bombillas por favor—pidió amablemente mientras sonreía. A lo que Tony simplemente le alcanzo otra caja con las demás luces.- ¿Puedo tomar algunas otras cosas por favor? Prometo no romper nada—

Esta vez no se estaba limitando a lo que le daban, estaba pidiendo más.

-Claro porque no, eres libre de tomar cualquier refacción o repuesto que desees—respondió sonriente el hombre. Y al instante el pequeño comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, mirando todos lados tomando un poco de estas piezas, otro poco de aquellas y alguna más de estas otras piezas.

Para hacer más fácil todo tomo una caja más grande y jalándola tras de sí, llenándola de un montón de cosas más que él creía que necesitaba.

-Ah si eso puedes usar eso…eso no, es peligroso es un soplete, deja el soplete ahí, si, si buen niño—decía mientras miraba atentamente al niño para que no tomase nada peligroso.

Luego de ello arrastro la caja hasta el lugar donde había dejado el resto de cosas, poniendo todo en el suelo.

Y comenzando su obra, buscando un engranaje, un tubo de aluminio, tomando algunos de los cables y comenzando a conectarlos con las bombillas. Asombrosamente a pesar de su edad, sabia como conectar los cables a través de los cocodrilos.

A falta de no tener un soplete, aunque tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba o como se usaba, asi que en su lugar bueno era la cinca adhesiva. Usando algunos tornillos y piezas de metal, empezaba unirlas, tuerzas y tornillos se podían ver por algunos lados, y poco a poco una estructura algo sencilla pero definitivamente compleja para un niño se fue formando.

Una estructura en forma de pirámide, sobre un eje, unidas a la estructura aunque de manera precaria se encontraban dispuestas las luces, primando las luces amarillas y rojas, puestas en secuencia, con los cables pasados por detrás de la estructura, de manera que el cableado no ensuciara la imagen de la estructura.

Aunque precario y rudimentario, considerando lo limitado de los componentes, podría decirse que era una obra de arte hecha por un niño.

Durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo cayado mientras Issei construía dicha estructura, era sencilla para él, pero para un niño. Los cables conectados iban hasta el eje de la estructura y continuaban hasta una barra de metal, la cual tenía algunos cables de color rojo azul y verde que iban a lo que parecía ser una pieza de metal con varios pernos puestos en línea.

Además de ello un cable blanco también venía desde el eje y daba a una barra de plástico que tenía una pieza de cobre larga. Todo esto conectado a una batería mediana, conectándolos todos de manera rudimentaria pero segura, gracias a la cinta adhesiva.

-No está mal. – Sentenció Tony – Rustico y sencillo pero funcional, nada mal.-Decía el millonario caminando de un lado a otro viendo el armazón de aluminio y plástico y refacciones.

-Armar cosas es divertido – Respondió al instante el infante.

-Y ahora ¿Funciona?—pregunto el hombre arrodillándose al lado del niño que se sentaba cruzando las piernas y tomaba la que según pudo darse cuenta el señor Stark sería una de las terminales, la del cable blanco.

Y apretando en un extremo de la pieza de cobre uno de los cocodrilos, trajo hacia el la pieza de aluminio donde estaban los tornillos en fila.

Y pasando despacio los tornillos, ocasionando unas pequeñas chispas cada vez que lo hacía.

Y al mismo tiempo las luces en la estructura, las bombillas se encendían y se apagaban cada vez que pasaba la barra de cobre entre los tornillos. Evidenciando que la forma en como estaban conectados los cables a las bombillas era en serie, era un circuito sencillo para hacer un patrón de encendido y apagado de luces.

Dando un silbido mientras veía encender y apagar las luces, de ida y vuelta. Un circuito sencillo de contacto, pero viendo la complejidad de la serie, tres colores, nada mal.

-Así que también eres inventor. Parece que tenemos algo en común—

-Papá hacer cosas boom ¡MIRA!—exclamo el niño y como si fuese una navaja, una segunda barra de cobre apareció y al conectar esta con el circuito de tornillos.

- _[_ _Señor, Tome al joven señor y aléjese_ _] —_ Advirtió la I.A. y de inmediato el hombre tomo al niño por debajo de los brazos y salto hacia atrás poniendo al niño delante de él mientras le daba la espalda al armazón.

BROOOOM

Una ligera pero luminosa explosión ocurrió.

PROOOWN

PLAAART-BUUUZ

Algunas bombillas explotaron y algunos cristales y objetos de vidrios se escucharon romperse.

A la vez que el armazón de metal de deshacía y caía al suelo con un ruido sordo. De inmediato dos robots se aproximaban y uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar el característico humo del extintor sobre algunas llamas en los cables.

- _No es broma…este niño…tiene un sentido del humor bastante desarrollado_ —fue el pensamiento de Tony al voltear aun con el niño en brazos mirando con un leve tic en su ojo derecho, como es que la estructura de metal era roseaba con el extintor.

-Ese fue un gran boom verdad papá—dijo de manera jovial el niño.

El hombre lo levanto y lo miro de frente. Sonriente, con ojos brillantes, alegre por su logro, que tanto le habían hablado Yuna y Haruto, que tanto han hablado acerca de mí a su hijo.

-Creo que primero te debo de hablar con respecto a hacer que las cosas hagan boom—dijo sonriendo de manera complicada Tony.

-¿Hacer boom está mal?-pregunto el infante.

-Está bien algunas veces bueno…no, no me hagas caso, el punto es…—se quedó mirando un momento al niño…

Pensando…

Pensando…

Pensando…continuando pensando, hasta tener cierta expresión de cansancio, no sabía cómo decir lo que deseaba…

-creo que primero te debo enseñar a no hacer que todo haga boom—dijo simplemente llevando al niño a un escritorio.

-Jarvis, que los robots se encarguen de limpiar yo debo hablar con Issei—

- _[Como diga señor, se le ofrece algo más]_ —ofreció.

-Tráenos algo de leche chocolatada, hablaremos mucho acerca de hacer cosas que no hagan boom… ¿Estas bien con eso?—dijo mirando al niño sentado en el escritorio.

-Me gusta el chocolate con helado—respondió el, el azúcar tenía algo que ver en su hiperactiva imaginación y mente.

-Solo leche y chocolate…no te quiero a mil por hora justo ahora, bien…lo primero es…—y asi comenzando con el niño una amena charla, su primera charla padre e hijo, de un momento a otro ambos se habían llegado a compenetrar a un punto en el que no le quedaría dudas de que en verdad ambos eran padre e hijo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre al escuchar los comentarios del niño, que aunque muy básicos no dejaban de asombrarlo, además de que el niño entendía lo que él le decía.

Claro, la información que Tony le decía era la explicación más básica y es más, cuando el niño decía que no entendía algo, Tony de inmediato volvía a explicar, parecía que Issei entendía mejor con la práctica que con la teoría.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron concentrados, pues solo dejaron que ambos simplemente se entiendan el uno al otro, Tony bombardeando con información útil y básica a su ahora hijo y este absorbiendo y asimilando a un ritmo rápido dicha información.

Ambos parecían estar en su mundo un alegre niño que se divertía armado ahora con su padre un brazo robot hidráulico, debido a la peligrosidad de algunas cosas, decidió usar materiales lo menos peligrosos posibles, por lo que mangueras plásticas y agua fueron la solución.

- _[_ _Señor, la señorita Potts se encuentra en casa_ _] —_ le informo de repente la I.A.

-Ya estaba tardando—Murmuró mientras se levantaba—Bien Issei iré a traer a alguien especial quédate aquí e intenta no hacerlo divertido—le dijo al castañito, el cual asintió, tomando una llave pequeña y comenzando a apretar algunas tuercas.

El hombre se alejó algunos pasos antes de voltear a mirar al niño, verlo ahí mirando de arriba abajo el sencillo y rústico brazo robótico, y luego tomar un destornillador y apretar uno de los tantos tornillos, sonrió un momento sin saber porque y dando la vuelta comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

En la entrada se encontraba una mujer vestida de traje, de cabello pelirrojo. La mujer le miraba incrédula, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el hombre y en esa mirada parecía estar una pregunta silenciosa.

- _"¿Dónde está el niño?"_ —

-Así…—Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de dar un largo suspiro—Esto incluso es difícil de preguntar…—parecía estar algo dudosa de hablar.

-Bueno entonces que es lo que tienes que decir—

-Que si es verdad…señor Stark ¿Dónde está el niño?—susurró sorprendida, incluso ella parecía saber cómo se debía de escuchar, esa frase.

-Issei, Pepper, su nombre es Issei—respondió el con normalidad caminando hacia la cocina. Tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque la mujer pudo notarlo, una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, estaba contento…

Y ella quiere recalcar, extremadamente contento…

–No me lo creí cuando me lo contaron – le dijo incrédula a Tony.

-Si. Parece ser que eso sorprende bastante. – Dijo Tony avanzaba a la cocina siendo seguido por su asistente, cogiendo un vaso y llenándolo con whisky—Tampoco es para sorprenderse, digo no es normal para un hombre querer ser padre en algún punto en su vida— en un tono que explícitamente decía que era una cosa obvia.

-Sí, es normal en un hombre común….usted señor estar está muy por encima de lo común. Sí que es para sorprenderse—dijo ella sonando muy normal.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso? Soy un tío agradable, a mi parecer común—decía bebiendo de su vaso y saliendo de la cocina.

-Porque te conocemos, y quiero resaltar de mi parte le conozco a usted.

-Tonterías.

Pepper rodó los ojos y fijó de nuevo la mirada por todo el lugar, observaba fijamente todos lados, toda la casa, contaba con precauciones para un niño, para evitar que se lastimase, cualquier objeto peligroso había sido tratado para que no lo fuese.

-¿Tiene algo la casa? – pregunto el hombre al notar como su asistente miraba a todos lados.

-Protectores para tomacorrientes, esquineros en las mesas de vidrio, una cerca para la escalera—dijo ella—Convertiste tu casa en una guardería, una mansión guardería—

-Eres muy observadora, es normal, alguien podría salir lastimado—Dijo el hombre tranquilo caminando hacia el sótano.

-¿Y dónde está el niño?—pregunto la mujer caminando detrás de su jefe.

-Es muy avispado, esta abajo en el sótano, estábamos armando algo cuando llegaste– dijo Tony– Y también es muy listo. Hemos estado aunque tú no lo creas, armado un brazo robótico, son solo cables con agua, un brazo hidráulico, sencillo para mí pero fascinante para él. No está nada mal, para nada mal de un niño de cuatro años.

- _[_ _No está mal para un niño superdotado_ _]-_ agrego [J.A.R.V.I.S.]

-Cierto. Tiene un gran potencial, eso es lo principal, un talento nato para la ciencia.

-Ahhh. Creo que empiezo a entender. – Pepper endureció la mirada – Ahora todo está claro, lo que me recuerda le has dejada ahí abajo cierto.

-Si asi es ven vamos a verlo, pero antes de eso, ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto el hombre volteando a verla un instante-Recuerdo haber sido muy precavido, bonos de navidad súper jugosos para los chicos del equipo y a Jarvis para bloquear cualquier salida de información-

Quería saber que tanto sabia con respecto a la adopción, pues en la adopción figuraban dos nombres, tanto el de él como el padre y el de su asistente como su madre. Obviamente esta última ni enterada estaba en que ella figuraba como la madre del pequeño.

-Es difícil no darse cuenta, más cuando te llaman los periódicos de todo el país, preguntando acerca de ello, tienes idea de lo que me costó coordinar citas con los corresponsales—dijo ella un tanto irritada.

-Lo mismo que te costó rechazarles y mandarles una entrevista para el próximo mes-dijo el con calma—En la sección de la Antártida—

-Ese no es el punto, de momento creo que verle sería bueno, dime…acerca de sus padres—pregunto ella mirando de reojo a su jefe.

-Eran buenas personas, excelentes personas…muy buenos amigos míos…el accidente de hace unos días…—dijo el un poco melancólico, al recordar a ambos colegas—No se lo merecían, fue demasiado pronto para el niño…prometí cuidarlo y es lo que hare Pepper—termino diciendo eso de manera seria.

Cuando mostro ese rostro serio, Pepper no pudo hacer una represaría sarcástica como se había hecho costumbre contra su jefe, le conocía y pocas veces había visto esa expresión tan pocas que podía contarlas con una sola de sus manos, si lo decía con esa expresión era porque iba en serio.

Ya estando en las puertas de la entrada al sótano.

-Ven mírale, no hagas ruido solo mírale—abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Ambos adultos se adentraron al recinto, acercándose a hurtadillas pudieron ver al niño.

El mecanismo para hacer mover el brazo hidráulico era mediante jeringas, viendo cómo es que el brazo, en si se parecía al brazo de un humano.

De plástico con algunas piezas metálicas, se movía mediante los comandos del niño, que presionaba o tiraba de las jeringas, según quería que el brazo se moviera. El diseño inicial solo era de hacer un brazo, pero debido a la insistencia del niño se agregó una base con un eje que le permitiese al brazo moverse más como uno.

Ambos adultos veían cómo es que el niño dirigía el brazo para que con lentitud pero con suma eficacia y precisión tomase una lata de tornillos y la levantase. Moviendo de nuevo el brazo para que con cuidado la dejase al otro lado.

Y luego ver cómo es que el niño hacia que el brazo se moviese hacia arriba, abriese y cerrara la mano una y otra vez.

-Tú armaste eso—pregunto la mujer al ver como el niño movía y controlaba el brazo.

-No, bueno solo sugerí como hacerlo, le enseñe como usar el agua para mover una manguera, él pensó el diseño en sí, el armado es terrible, rudimentario…—dijo eso ultimo con dejadez.

-Pero el diseño y su funcionamiento fueron cosa de él, sencillo pero funcional…y solo le dije las bases y cómo funciona el sistema, él lo aplico al diseño y armado—sonriendo al ver como movía el brazo una y otra vez.

-Es…un niño, es muy, muy niño, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto su asistente mirando atentamente al niño.

-Tiene cuatro, pero aprende como un niño de escuela media, entiende todo lo que le dicen, si tiene dudas pregunta, y si las continúa teniendo vuelve a preguntar—dijo sonriendo, viendo como el brazo bajaba y tomaba otra cosa.

-Tal parece que no es un niño regular, no si hace todo lo que tú dices…definitivamente no es…-

PLAAAAAAAART

Escuchándose de inmediato un estruendo, ocasionado por un objeto que paso volando por la mitad del recinto.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-celebro el infante contento al ver cómo es que sea lo que sea que voló por el lugar alcanzo esa distancia.

-Aunque el bueno tiene ese pensamiento y chispa propia de su edad—escuchando como es que aun algunas piezas metálicos caían al suelo.

-Y con eso quieres decir que el niño básicamente le gusta hacer con lo que hace que haga boom verdad—ante el comentario acusador de la pelis roja.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?—dijo algo sorprendido o fingiéndolo, su asistente ya no podía decir cómo saberlo.

-Eso no es importante lo importante ahora es…-

-¡Mamiiiiiii!—se escuchó a alguien exclamar y al mismo tiempo Tony solo pudo ver a un pequeño borrón castaño golpear y derribar a su asistente.

-¡Waaaaa!-grito la mujer al ser derribada.

Por un instante la señal en las mentes de ambos adultos se había esfumado, parecía que sus mentes habían hecho corto circuito.

-Ma…—dijo Pepper mirando al niño que la abrazaba pro al cintura.

-…mi-termino de decir su jefe al ver como un contento niño había tacleado alegremente a su asistente.

Tony no era tonto, la situación mental del niño era delicada, según los psicólogos su mente había reprimido por completo los recuerdos de sus padres, sabía que era un padre y una madre. Prueba de ello es su rápida asimilación como su padre.

Incluso hubo algo que leyó en el reporte de los psicólogos que sus abogados le entregaron.

- _"…El infante en si aún no reconoce a nadie con quien ha interactuado como una figura paterna, tampoco reconoce el rostro de sus padres, colocamos discretamente una fotografía de ambos en el despacho donde se habló con él, sus habilidades y desarrollo mental coinciden con los de un niño de su edad, diría que el niño tomara como figura paterna a aquella persona a la que el escuche hablar acerca de padres, casos como estos son normales en los huérfanos de orfanato cuya situación se debió a un trauma por vivencia como la de él, que toman el pensamiento de inmediato de que las personas que los adoptan son sus padres en si"_ \- fue lo que el leyó, y al el presentarse como su padre, la mente del niño unió posiblemente los hilos y su joven mente alineo recuerdos y experiencias para tomar a su persona como su padre.

Asi que al no haber visto a otra mujer al lado de Tony, era obvio que su mente no lo relacionara como su madre, asi que al ver a ambos cruzar palabras su mente lleno los huecos y de inmediato la acepto como su nueva madre.

-¿Mami?—pregunto ella apoyándose con sus brazos mientras miraba a un contento niño de cabello castaño sonreírle.

Ella ciertamente estaba, en cierta medida, un lado de ella en ese momento afloro, ser llamada madre le tomo por mucho por sorpresa, un remolino de emociones se presentó en su mente, no pudo pensar con claridad que decir.

Se había quedado sin palabras, al ver al sonriente castaño. Pero solo fue un instante inconscientemente trajo su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del niño.

El pelinegro vio esto y sonrió, pero cambio su expresión al ver la mirada de Pepper, pocas veces la había visto con esa expresión, pero sabía que significaba.

- _"Espero una explicación de todo esto"_ —sumando a eso su expresión firme y seria, Tony no tuvo más opción que simplemente asentir en silencio.

El sonido de un estomago rugir llamó la atención de ambos adultos, que miraron al instante. Este tenía las manos en su estómago.

-Tengo hambre—

Pepper observó de reojo a Tony, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Rodando los ojos volvió a mirar al infante.

-Ven conmigo…cariño. ¿Te apetece un sándwich?—Aunque le costó cierto esfuerzo decir eso, lo hizo. Por mucho esto era lo menos incomodo que ha tenido que hacer por su jefe antes.

Ante el entusiasma asentimiento del infante, Pepper se dedicó a prepararle un sándwich, mientras escuchaba lo que quería en el sándwich. Una vez que terminó de prepararle la merienda el niño se quedó sentado en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente. Cabe mencionar que era una silla para niños, para cerciorarse que nada pasara, contaba con seguros atornillados a la mesa.

-Mami, hoy hice hacer algo boom, como lo que hace papá—era oficial, Pepper sabiendo cómo podían ser los niños se preparó algo ligero una tostada y un jugo, y se quedó a su lado, al frente de ellos el pelinegro desviaba la mirada algo nervioso.

-Algo que hace boom…papá, ¿Puedes explicarlo?—pregunto con cierta irritación la mujer a su jefe.

-No soy culpable lo juro…—se defendió, sin embargo la mirada de Pepper era suficiente para hacerle dudar en responder o no.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con papá respecto a eso—dijo Pepper de manera severa, sonriendo y mirando a su jefe.

- _"¡¿Qué es lo que le has estado enseñando a este niño?! "_ —fue el mensaje tácito en la mirada de la pelis roja.

-Si bueno oh mira la hora que es…es casi hora de ir a la cama, Issei terminas tu emparedado y ve a cepillarte los dientes, eh…—se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en su elección de palabras—Ma…mamá y yo tenemos que hablar, Jarvis muéstrale el baño—

-No es necesario deja lo hare yo misma, quiero que…Issei duerma bien asi que lo llevare a la cama y hare que duerma—Termino de decir con calma mientras miraba al niño, pero en cuanto volvía su mirada a su jefe, este solo podía desviar la mirada.

El niño asintió con alegría comiendo contento su emparedado y asi sin más, la cena para los tres termino, Pepper hizo lo que dijo, ayudo al niño a lavarse los dientes y luego de eso le dio un baño, curiosamente en el cuarto de baño, había varias cosas para la higiene corporal de un niño, desde jabón líquido hasta champú suave para su cabello.

-Pensó en todo eh—se murmuro para ella mientras lavaba el cabello del niño, que era a decir verdad, bastante largo para un niño de su edad, probablemente no se lo hayan cortado en un año o incluso más, el cabello mojado le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo…cariño, mañana veremos un peluquero—hablo la mujer mientras lavaba con cuidado de que sus uñas largas lastimasen al infante que estaba quieto mientras le lavaban el cabello.

Sorprendentemente para ella, el niño a diferencia de lo que le habían contado, era bastante tranquilo y obediente a la hora del baño, no se quejó.

Llegando de alguna manera a agradarle a la pelis roja lo obediente que fue el niño, recordando si es que asi se sentía su madre cuando le lavaba el cabello a ella hace tanto tiempo. Escuchando como el niño se removía contento al sentir las manos de ella lavando su cabello.

Terminado el baño, llevo al niño al cuarto indicado por Jarvis, donde un pijama sencillo de color entero le esperaba, vistiendo al infante con el mismo.

-mami ¿Puedes leerme un cuento?—pregunto el niño sentado en la cama.

La petición del niño la tomó por sorpresa, mirando al niño ahí, sonriéndole, esperando una respuesta positiva, mirándola con esos ojos brillantes color miel, por lo que simplemente ella sonrió cansadamente y accedió.

Sentándose junto a la cabecera de la cama, de dos plazas en medio del cuarto, debía de admitirlo el cuarto preparado por su jefe para el infante era en si perfecto con todo para un niño de su edad. Cosas para incentivar su aprendizaje, para su entretenimiento.

-Entonces que cuento quieres escuchar…yo, se me algunos pero ¿qué te gustaría?—pregunto la mujer a lo que el niño se quedó pensando un momento.

-Cualquiera que mamá quiera—respondió el niño, a lo que sonriendo, Pepper no pudo evitar alborotar su cabello un poco.

-Bueno entonces escucha este…—acomodándose un poco en la cama y abrazando inconscientemente al niño-Este cuento se llama, Jack y los frejoles mágicos y va asi…hace mucho tiempo, había una vez…—

Y asi comenzó la historia, una historia para niños, una que la mujer disfrutaba al contársela, con cada palabra el niño sonreía aún más, de vez en cuando entrelazaban las manos los dos, decir que ella no tenía sentimientos encontrados con esta situación era falso.

Y asi poco más de cuarenta minutos después, justo cuando habían llegado a la parte de la gansa de los huevos dorados, el niño se quedó profundamente dormido, sosteniendo parte de la manga de la camisa de la mujer. Por ello con suavidad y tranquilidad, ella se quitó la mano del niño, arrullándolo con su voz y cubriéndolo con cuidado con su manta.

Quedándoselo mirando un instante, con su expresión tranquila, serena, incluso una parte de ella se negaba a irse, y quería quedarse unos minutos más asegurándose de que no se despertaría, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad su lado materno.

Asi que con cuidado camino fuera de la habitación, dejando encendida una pequeña lámpara para niños, con una luz tenue pero suficiente para mantener una iluminación uniforme en la habitación. Cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-Asi que Jack y los frijoles mágicos…no pensé que fueras una narradora talentosa—le dijo divertido su jefe al final del pasillo.

-Siempre me ha gustado la literatura, pero ese no es el asunto señor Stark, usted podría, por favor…explicarme todo el asunto, apenas si cogí algo de información de ello…—

-Tal parece que esta será una larga noche…ven vallamos al estudio será más tranquilo ahí—respondió el hombre y recomendó una charla.

-Está bien, espero que no guardes nada…señor Stark, en mis años como su asistente sé que siempre oculta algo, asi que le pido de antemano…por favor no lo haga esta vez—pidió de manera seria la pelis roja.

A lo que en respuesta, el hombre asintió.

-Jarvis, prepara el estudio, atempéralo y sírveme un wiski—

- _[Como pida señor, la señorita Potts ordenara algo]_ —ofreció la I.A. de su jefe.

-Algo de agua mineral, contarle esa historia me dejo la garganta seca—con esas últimas palabras ambos se dirigieron al estudio.

Ya en este, Pepper se sentó en el sillón al frente del escritorio, y detrás de este en una silla de cuero se sentó su jefe, quien de inmediato tomo el vaso de licor servido en su escritorio.

-Entonces Pepper ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

Ante la pregunta la pelis roja, simplemente suspiro y pensó un instante…

-¿Quién es el niño, donde están sus padres…?—fue la pregunta que hizo y de inmediato una expresión melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Tony.

-Es asi, bien, siendo asi…—y asi empezó a relatarle cómo fue que el adopto al niño, comenzando con explicarle quien era, el hijo de Haruto y Yuna Hyoudou, compañeros de universidad de Tony, y quienes hace casi dos semanas habían fallecido en el accidente que ocasiono su experimento.

Dejando tras su muerte huérfano a su único hijo, Issei de cuatro años, le dijo también acerca de la situación psicológica de este, y acerca de la represión de recuerdos que este tenía y de su actual situación, la adopción también fue mencionada, exceptuándose la parte en la que detuvo por algunos minutos un vuelo comercial.

Pepper, por su parte, se mantuvo frente a Tony, haciéndole preguntas. Prácticamente le estaba interrogando. No era un secreto que para ella que toda la demás gente pensaría que Anthony "Tony" Stark no sería capaz de cuidar adecuadamente del hijo de los Hyoudou. Y Pepper no era la excepción.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea. – dijo la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me parece una brillante idea. Además el niño ya me ha reconocido como padre, los papeles están firmados y bien gestionados, no veo el problema sinceramente—termino él.

-Señor Stark, creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo adoptara un matrimonio—Aunque internamente estaba algo contenta por ese momento en el cual ella recordó cuando fue una niña.

Pero por sobre todo eso, debían de pensar en que es el futuro de un niño del que se estaba hablando.

-¿Tú también crees que no soy un buen ejemplo? – Pepper intentó responder, pero Tony no le dejó – Tu también lo crees. – Sentenció - Oh vamos, soy un buen tipo. Soy el mejor ejemplo que puede tener.

Pepper le miró con burla. Aunque ligera en toda esta conversación no podía evitar sentirla al escuchar esas palabras de su jefe, conociéndole de tantos años, era normal…

-¿En serio lo crees?—fue lo que ella dijo sin mucho cuidado.

-Por supuesto. El niño tiene una gran habilidad y soy el que mejor puede ayudarle a desarrollarla. Conmigo se convertirá en una de las mejores mentes de nuestro tiempo. No tanto como yo pero…—

-Señor Stark… - suspiró intentando mantener la compostura – Cuidar a un niño no es solo eso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y cree que será capaz de darle todo lo que necesite?—ante esta pregunta el rostro del pelinegro mostro un atisbo de duda.

Para esta pregunta no tenía una respuesta clara…

Dinero, por supuesto no le faltaría, una educación de primera con las mejores oportunidades a disposición está más que servido, comodidades suficientes sin problema…

Cariño de padre…he aquí cierta y ligera duda…

Cariño de madre, para el aún no estaba seguro de decir si era posible o no…ni siquiera había pensado en esta…

Y de la mano con esto…un niño requeriría una familia…

-…—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que su jefe está pensando tan seriamente, podía verlo en su expresión, estaba pensando profundamente en que responder…

Ella de alguna manera puede intuir lo que pasa por aquella excéntrica pero brillante mente, pero algo había tocado un nervio en Pepper y eso era la situación psicológica del niño.

Cuando le estaba contando el cuento, cuando él era bañado por ella, en todo momento podía decir que el niño ya la veía como su madre, había reconocido a Tony como su padre en un solo día, y a ella tan solo le basto lo mismo…

Eso le dio una idea de cuan delicada podía ser su mente en este momento, represión de recuerdos, no sabía mucho, pero siendo un niño el que tenga que lidiar con esos recuerdos si es sacado de aquí…

Asi que respiro hondo, en esta situación, no es nada comparada con las acciones precipitadas y alocadas de su jefe con las que ha tenido que tratar por años, esto en si no es malo y todo fue como una buena acción…

Eso es lo que puede concluir ella.

-Bueno, ya nada se puede hacer. – Dirigió su mirada a su jefe, que reacciono después de haber quedado perdido en sus pensamientos – Lo peor que le podría pasar ahora es que lo abandones. Acaba de perder a sus padres. No sé qué pasaría si tú también lo abandonas. Serian demasiados golpes duros.

Ante estas últimas palabras la voz de la mujer se había tornado seria y severa, al punto de que parecía estarle dando un leve pero a la vez clara advertencia al hombre con respecto al niño.

-No voy a abandonarle. – le dijo con total seriedad, cambiando por completo su expresión– Se lo que es perder a tus padres, Pepper. Y si, tenéis razón. Si lo he adoptado ha sido por dos motivos. Empatía y talento. Pero creo… creo que voy a poder hacerlo bien. Además, os tengo a [J.A.R.V.I.S.] y a ti.

- _[_ _Yo estoy para lo que necesite, señor_ _]_

-¿Ves?

Pepper sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora tengo que actuar como su niñera? ¿No tengo bastante contigo? – bromeó.

-¿M-me acaba de llamar niño? – le preguntó a [J.A.R.V.I.S.].

- _[_ _No sabría decirle señor_ _]_

-…bueno no es como si tuvieses opción, te llamo mami a que no esperabas eso—bromeo su jefe con ella.

-Hmmm, no te mentiré, no me lo esperaba, pero ahora que lo pienso, hacer una adopción, el proceso solo puede abrirse de una manera y esta solo puede ser gestionada por una pareja—Dijo eso de manera distraída.

Pero cuando el pelinegro escucho eso, sus músculos se tensaron, y comenzó a sudar. Intentando disimularlo lo mejor que podía, fallando al hacerlo pues la mujer vio esto.

-Señor Stark, se ve nervioso, puede ser tarde pero…no me ha ocultado nada cierto—

-No por supuesto que no, en cuanto a Issei se refiere no he hecho nada fuera de lo común, ya te he dicho todo—respondió de inmediato, lo más natural posible.

-Respondió demasiado rápido, dígame ¿no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me reconoció como su madre de inmediato? ¿Cierto?—cuestiono la pelis roja.

-Para nada—respondió nuevamente de inmediato.

-Hizo algo cierto…es inútil intentar ocultar algo que usted está intentando ocultar de mi…m—dijo con irritación al mujer sentándose.

-Es asi…entonces puedes tomar cualquier cosa—pregunto el hombre viendo a la pelis roja.

-A estas alturas…creo poder manejar a cierto grado cualquier cosa…asi que ¿De qué se trata?—pregunto con un tono de derrota.

-Bueno la cosa es…tienes razón no importa quien sea, un matrimonio es necesario para adoptar un niño—dijo con calma, dando un largo trago al vaso que sostenía y luego miro de nuevo a la mujer.

-Pero gracias al batallón de abogados y uno que otro favor bien jugado…pude hacerlo aunque es un cómo decirlo…-

-Lograron hacer la jugarreta como siempre y el niño vino sin problemas…fue asi verdad…—dedujo ella.

-Sí, asi fue, bueno pero eso solo es una parte, la cosa es que bueno yo…—él se detuvo en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en cómo decirlo. Pensó

Pensó.

Y pensó…pero nada, asi que respiro profundo.

-Bueno quise ir por otra ruta pero no funciono asi que seré directo, Pepper, mira, escucha, sé que es egoísta, no fui muy egoísta en esto no pregunte ni nada…pero simplemente no podía permitir que Issei fuese sacado del país…—

Esa parte su asistente lo entendía, el hijo de sus buenos amigos, no quería de corazón no quería que fuese enviado a un lugar donde su vida se tornase gris.

-Asi que mira…puede, no está bien, hice que los abogados presentaran documentos y declaraciones de una relación previa de convivientes entre tú y yo…de hecho en papel llevamos varios meses de ello, asi haciendo algunos arreglos se me permitió, no bueno se nos permitió la adopción de Issei—por un momento se quedó en silencio mirando la expresión de Pepper.

Dejando entonces de hablar y permitiendo que la pelisroja asimilara la información, conociendo su velocidad de pensamiento un minuto será ms que suficiente.

-Y bueno eso es básicamente lo que hice, asi que mira si quieres, pídeme lo que sea, ok pero por favor…no te enojes—

Decir que la pelis roja estaba enojada era un eufemismo, estaba furiosa, pero por el bien de no levantar al niño, reprimió su enojo.

A decir verdad esto no era lo peor que su jefe había hecho, quizás algo loco, pero no del todo malo…

-Digamos que paso todo esto por alto…dígame ¿Qué planea hacer para que todo siga como siempre?—con un significado tácito y claro dentro de esas palabras, Tony comprendía lo que su asistente estaba tratando de decir.

Suspirando con pesadez y a la vez más calmado y tranquilo.

Durante la siguiente hora Pepper se dedicó a hablar con Tony más menos lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. Lo primero y principal, aclarar su situación actual, pues a los ojos de quizás varios jueces, ellos dos eran una pareja de convivientes con más de dos años de convivencia.

Esta información fue corroborada por ciertas personas a conveniencia de Tony y sus abogados, sea como fuese, las cosas se arreglaran de una u otra manera, lo harán sobre la marcha.

Fue el despreocupado discurso del jefe de la pelis roja.

Y con ello la conversación se iba profundizando un poco, hablaron acerca de su supuesta relación, de las cosas que fueron redactadas en papel y de cómo tratar a partir de ahora con el niño que estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ambos, asi es se había decidido que Pepper se mudase a la mansión, para mantener las apariencias, aunque aclaro que seguiría conservando su apartamento.

Y luego temas como la alimentación y la vestimenta, y más tarde la educación.

Durante la conversación esto fue discutido y aclarado, con el fin de sustentar la familia que ha sido establecida ante la ley y el estado. Marcando sin más que, asi como asi, la 1 de la mañana, el niño se había ido a dormir a las nueve, una hora propicia para que un niño valla a dormir, durmiéndose casi a las diez después de una sesión de cuento.

Y fue ahí que fueron interrumpidos.

- _[_ _Señor, señorita, lamento interrumpirles, pero parece que el joven señor está teniendo una pesadilla_ _]-_ Mostrando en pantalla entonces en una pantalla desplegada desde el techo la toma de una habitación desde una esquina, n donde se podía ver claramente al niño removerse inquieto en su cama.

Tanto Pepper y Tony se miraron el uno al otro, ante las palabras de [J.A.R.V.I.S.], ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, caminando hasta la habitación del infante. Una vez llegaron.

-Déjame esto a mi puedo manejarlo—

Abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Espera, creo poder manejar esto en serio déjame esto a mi…—detuvo a ella antes de que terminase de entrar en la habitación.

Se asomó, observando como el infante daba varias vueltas en la cama. Su ceño fruncido y los murmullos fueron suficientes para saber qué era lo que estaba soñando. Sus recuerdos pueden haber sido reprimidos en su mente inconscientemente, perdura a la vez inconscientemente el deseo por recordar a sus padres.

Entró en la habitación y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la cama. A su mente le vino algunos recuerdos de cuando el perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. Entonces no tuvo a nadie. Él se valía solo. Pero…pero él era mucho más joven. Demasiado para su joven mente.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente. Al instante Issei dejó de moverse y murmurar, relajando el gesto. Durante un rato siguió haciéndolo, hasta que notó que se había relajado por completo. Entonces retiró la mano.

-No está mal para ti, pensaba cantarle algo, eso siempre me arrullaba cuando era pequeña, papa siempre me cantaba—Comento la pelis roja a unos pasos detrás de él, mirando como ahora el niño dormía más calmado y tranquilo.

-La verdad no sabía si funcionaria o no, simplemente, hice lo que se me vino y parece haber funcionado—quedándose un momento mirando al niño que ahora lucia más tranquilo.

-Criar a un niño como el no será sencillo lo sabe verdad señor Stark, en este momento él lo necesitara como no se lo puede imaginar—decía aquello acercándose a la cama del niño.

Agachándose un poco y besando la frente del niño que se removió un poco, pero en verdad parecía más cómodo que antes.

-Es tarde y en verdad necesito dormir…me quedare esta noche le parece bien señor Stark—pregunto, aunque casi más que sentirse como una pregunta era solo una afirmación.

-Claro, usa la habitación para invitados…o si prefieres la mía co-

-Jarvis podrías preparar el baño, quiero ducharme, mañana me tomare el día…Issei necesitara adecuarse, espero contar con usted, hasta mañana—con eso ella se fue de la habitación del niño dejando solo al pelinegro mirando al infante dormir.

No hubo respuesta de Jarvis, debido a que comprendía perfectamente que no debía de hablar en la habitación del niño mientras este esté durmiendo.

-Bueno, eso fue impresionantemente más sencillo de lo que espere—dando una última mirada al durmiente niño, salió de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta

/

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Tony se levantó de su cama. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana. Una buena hora para levantarse. Considerando la hora a la que se había ido a dormir, sin mencionar que es muy probable que el niño aun estuviese durmiendo.

- _[_ _Buenos días señor. ¿Ha dormido bien?_ _]-_ saludo el mayordomo virtual, abriendo las persianas de la habitación, iluminando esta con las luz del sol mañanero.

-Pues no te digo que no—Respondió restregándose los ojos un poco, y mirando por la ventana al mar brillando tenuemente con la luz del sol de la mañana.

Anoche todo había salido a pedir de boca, todo lo que considero que podría pasar, no ocurrió, asi que desde su lógica, todo fue perfecto.

Y justo ahora, de una manera extraña, confusa, algo…forzada, la tenia de repente…

- _Asi que ahora soy la cabeza de una familia eh…_ -fue el único pensamiento que tuvo al levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta el ventanal para apreciar la mañana.

Una familia, ese solo pensamiento, de alguna manera lo ponía nostálgico, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo el pensamiento de una familia, incluso varias de sus allegados le habían dicho que sentara cabeza.

- _[¿_ _Quiere que levante al joven señor?_ _]-_ pregunto la I.A. encargada de la casa- _[Debería de despertar también a la señorita Potts]_ -

-No déjale dormir un poco más solo hoy, levanta a Pepper le gusta ir a trotar. De paso prepara unas tostadas, y un café para el desayuno. A por cierto mantén un ojo en el en cuanto se levante pregúntale—con esas recomendaciones Tony se aseguraba de que ambos nuevos inquilinos tuvieran un comienzo cómodo.

- _[_ _Como guste, preparo algo para la señorita Y ¿Qué le preparo al señorito en cuanto se levante?_ _]-_

-Lo que él quiera Jarvis lo que él quiera—Respondió dando una ligera sonrisa.

XXXXX

 **-PEPPER-**

- _[Señorita Potts ya ha amanecido le apetece algo]_ —escucho la pelis roja llamándola, no era otro que la I.A. de la casa de su jefe, Jarvis.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, estirando los brazos y sentándose en la cama, mirando a los alrededores, achinando un poco los ojos mientras estos se acostumbraban a la poca luz.

-Jarvis buenos días, ¿Puedes abrir las persianas y Qué hora es?—pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos.

- _[Buenos días a usted también señorita Potts, el señor Stark me pidió que le levantase, según me ha informado gusta de trotar por las mañanas, he preparado ya un cambio de ropa deportiva]_ —

-Pensaste en todo eh Tony—hablo distraídamente bajando de la cama—Si por favor Jarvis y gracias-

- _[No hay de que señorita]_ -

-Dime Jarvis Issei ya se ha despertado—pregunto recordando el durmiente rostro del niño, asi como su sonrisa cuando le llamo mama, escapándose una leve sonrisa a ella.

- _[El niño aún está durmiendo, había planteado levantarlo, pero el señor Stark me pidió dejarle dormir cuanto quiera]_ -

La pelis roja agrio la expresión un poco, sin duda las intenciones de su jefe eran nobles, pero no podía enseñarle al niño desde tan temprana edad esos hábitos, es cierto que los niños duermen bastante, pero eso es porque por lo general…

Son bastante activos…

-Jarvis, levanta a Issei, preparare el desayuno para el asi que no hay…—

- _[Con respecto a eso señorita Potts…]_ -

-¿Mami?—

Escucho que alguien la llamaba desde la puerta, volteando y viendo ahí a su ahora hijo en ley, en piyama, arrastrando una manta, y restregándose un poco los ojos, aunque parecía que aún no se había despertado por completo.

También empezó a sonar la radio con una canción que el castaño no pudo identificar, algo de la colección personal de su ahora padre.

-Jarvis es demasiado temprano para el rock, podrías poner quizás—

-Creo que Mozart estaría bien mami…—dijo el infante acercándose a ella-Buenos días mami—saludando a la pelis roja que le quedo mirando un instante antes de suspirar y alborotar un poco la cabellera castaña del niño.

Aunque cabe decir que estaba asombrada, el niño en si le había mencionado la posible sugerencia de música que podría ser escuchada por la mañana. Un gusto por la música clásica desde tan temprana edad, en un niño, la sorprendió.

-Buenos días a ti Issei, aun tienes sueño—

-Buah– bostezando se incorporó de inmediato sonriendo enérgicamente-el señor Jarvis me ha dicho que vas a ir a trotar puedo ir contigo mami—

Ella miro al niño que de un momento a otro parecía bastante energético, era normal, pero aún no estaba listo para el ejercicio.

-Lo siento cariño, pero…aún es muy pronto para hacer ejercicio, tal vez si tuvieses un triciclo quizás…—

-Ayer vi uno en el sótano, Jarvis me dijo que papa lo hizo para mí, ¿Puedo usar ese para ir contigo mami? Por favor quiero ir—

Que su jefe haya estado ensamblando un triciclo puede sonar muy dulce, pero que él lo haya estado haciendo también quiere decir una sola cosa…

- _Espero que no le haya puesto propulsores o un lanzallamas_ —ya se había resignado a llevar al niño con ella.

-Jarvis puedes preparar una botella de agua y otra de jugo los dos saldremos a ejercitar—y con eso cargaba al niño en brazos—Uf…estas pesado—

- _[Como pida señorita Potts, si va a cambiar al joven señor la ropa deportiva esta lista en el segundo cajón de la izquierda en la cómoda de león]_ -

-¿Cómoda de león, había eso anoche…? En serio pensase en todo eh—hablo distraídamente mientras cargaba al niño.

Y asi ella llevo al niño a su cuarto, buscando en donde le había indicado Jarvis, encontrando un conjunto de poleras deportivas de color azul oscuro y vistiendo con eso al niño.

-Jarvis, tienes tenis deportivos—

- _[En el closet, primera puerta a la derecha, abajo señorita Potts]_ -

-Gracias—completando asi el conjunto del niño—Bien ahora espérame un momento mientras me cambio y saldremos. Vale-

-Si—sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-porque no, Jarvis muéstrale en que ira hoy conmigo, iré a cambiarme—

- _[Como pida, ahora joven señor, por favor baje con cuidado las escaleras]_ —hablo cortésmente el mayor domo digital.

-está bien, nos vemos abajo mami-y con eso el niño salía de su habitación mientras la pelis roja le quedaba mirando pensativa.

-Se siente bien que te llamen mamá de vez en cuando—murmuro para sí misma.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos ya estaban afuera de la casa, cerca de esta había un parque grande con suficiente espacio para que los residentes ejercitaran. La distancia de la casa al parque eran unos diez minutos en auto, asi que usando la nueva camioneta a petición de Jarvis, Pepper llevo al castaño al parque con un triciclo para su sorpresa muy normal.

Lo único un poco fuera de lugar fue un rastreador GPS en este, se preguntaba para que necesitaría un rastreador, no es como si el niño escapase hacia Guantánamo en este por la noche.

Además incluso si lo hacía… ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar un niño en un triciclo? ¿Tendría algún accesorio en el taller con turbinas quizás?

Aun asi ir y hacer su ejercicio diario fue una buena cosa, le ayudo a pensar, asi como asimilar la compañía del niño, si bien se la paso todo el tiempo que corrió que fue alrededor de una hora, empujando al niño detrás sobre el triciclo.

Fue sumamente divertido, escuchar como sonreía, verlo apretar la bocina de este, que agradeció a su jefe no haberle puesto el sonido de un camión, por otra parte resulto ser un buen ejercicio después de todo.

Y durante ese rato entre ella y el niño, este le preguntaba sobre diferentes cosas, acerca de sus abuelos, acerca de que hace y de cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas.

Fue un tiempo divertido de hablar con el niño.

Al final sus botellas de agua y jugo se terminaron y con ello el final de su tiempo de ejercicio ligero, asi que regresaron a la mansión.

Cualquiera que viera esto simplemente lo tomaría como la acción normal de una madre joven que hace ejercicio acompañada de su hijo. El camino de regreso fue entretenido, cantaron una canción que surgió en el momento.

Para Pepper era un momento inolvidable y agradable, aunque no lo fue tanto cuando le toco tener que sacar el triciclo, al menos agradeció en silencio el no tener que instalar ella misma el asiento para niños en el auto.

Ambos caminaron de la mano de la cochera hasta la cocina, al entrar.

- _[_ _Bienvenidos de regreso señorita Potts, joven señor_ _¿Qué les apetece desayunar? Puedo hacerle un zumo, si le gusta. ¿O prefiere un vaso de leche con cacao?_ _]_

-Hmmm. un zumo con tostadas estaría bien—

- _[Como desee, y en el caso del joven señor que es lo que desearía para desayunar]_ -

-Es un buen día y necesitara reponer energía, un cereal con yogurt y fruta fresca estaría bien, y la leche con cacao también—Respondió por el Pepper, era un niño asi que ella debía de encargarse de seleccionar sus alimentos.

-Puedo comer pan con mantequilla también…me gusta el pan—dijo alegremente el niño. Su madre le miraba un tanto sorprendida, había escuchado que los niños a veces son un poco glotones, pero aun asi, cereal, leche y ahora pan, si pedía huevos revueltos y tocino entonces si habría problemas.

-Está bien Jarvis ten listo algo de pan y mantequilla, baja en grasa por favor—

- _[_ _Sea así. El señor está esperando justo ahora el desayuno en la cocina mientras lee el periódico, todo estará listo en un momento, porque no aprovechan y se toman una ducha_ _]-_

-Bien esa no es una mala idea…ven vamos Issei es hora de un baño—y con ello tanto la madre como su ahora hijo iban al segundo piso para darse una ducha rápida antes del desayuno.

Por su parte el pelinegro alcanzo a ver a ella y su hijo adoptivo entrando por la cochera en la camioneta que trajo ayer.

-me pregunto qué tal les fue al trotar—

- _[Ciertamente aún es demasiado pronto para que el joven señor haga un ejercicio a la par que la señorita Potts, pero pienso que hacerle tener un régimen de ejercicio ligero por el momento será suficiente para garantizar su adecuado crecimiento físico]_ -

-Bueno dicen que nunca es demasiado pronto para hacer ejercicio, asi que sí creo que estará bien que haga algo de ejercicio—dijo distraídamente el hombre, figurándose de repente un futuro no tan lejano.

Leyendo sin prestar atención a lo que leía en los periódicos, tal como esperaba no había ninguna noticia con respecto a él o la repentina adopción de Issei, por lo que estaba aliviado. No necesitaba que los medios convirtiesen eso en un chisme que les sirva para aumentar su rating.

Y asi pasó un rato. Distraído en sus pensamientos con respecto al futuro no tan lejano el cual…

-Buenos días papa—escucho una voz aguda saludándolo desde su derecha, casi como llamado por el pensamiento aparecía ante él, quien sería la piedra angular de ese futuro, de ese camino que él había escogido.

-Buenos días hijo dime ¿Dormiste bien?-levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el niño, la diferencia de alturas era más que obvia, y de un momento a otro tuvo un impulso, y ese fue agacharse y cargar al pequeño y sentarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-La cama nueva es cómoda y grande…—gesticulando con los brazos lo grande que era.

-Asi no te caerás de la cama… ¿Y mamá?—dijo casi con naturalidad, un poco tosco, pero ya poco a poco iría mejorando.

-Está arriba, secándose el cabello me seco el cabello a mi primero…mamá dice que tengo que cortarme el cabello pero no quiero…—dijo el niño algo molesto.

-Si bueno hablare con ella, no estarás pensando en volverte un rebelde sin causa verdad—bromeo con el niño, teniendo de repente una alocada imagen en sus pensamientos…

A Issei vestido como motociclista de carretera, con su casaca de cuero con adornos de acero, montado en un triciclo motorizado con una salvaje cola de caballo y con gafas negras

-¿Rebelde…sin causa? ¿Qué es eso papá?—pregunto curioso el niño.

Su padre solo sonrió y alboroto el cabello de su hijo cabello—Lo sabrás más tarde peque, bueno ahora ven tu desayuno y el mío deben de estar casi listos ¿Mamá tardara?—

Bajando al niño de la mesa, y caminando hacia la mesa donde se estaban horneando varias piezas de pan.

-Veo que comerás mucho eh—

-Tengo hambre—sonrió el niño, era normal después de algo de ejercicio y bueno el desayuno siempre debe ser algo abundante para impulsarte durante el resto del día.

- _[El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos señor, desea que prepare algo más para usted]_ -ofreció de nuevo el mayor domo virtual.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices, unos huevos y tocino estarían bien—

-¡Para mí también, para mí también, algo de queso también!—

-Quieto ahí campeón, comer demasiado podría caerte mal-

-Pero quiero comer eso también…por favor quiero comer lo mismo que papá-pidió amablemente el castaño.

-Bueno vale…prepara una, no dos raciones extras, Pepper quizás quiera la suya—dijo de manera tranquila.

- _[A la orden señor, el joven señor puede comenzar a desayunar, su tazón con cereal y leche con miel están listos ya]_ -mostrándose un tazón y una jarra con leche y un frasco de miel.

-bueno llevemos esto a la mesa, gracias Jarvis—

- _[De nada señor, enseguida estará su desayuno]_ -respondió el mayordomo virtual, mientras el hombre ponía el tazón sobre la mesa de vidrio transparente, todo sobre un individual.

-Bien ahora la silla—dijo distraídamente, caminando a un lado de la cocina donde ahora estaba una silla con tema de oso, una silla para niños, si definitivamente él había pensado en todo. Incluso el tazón y la cuchara eran con tema de dinosaurios.

Cargo al niño y lo sentó en la silla, con sus pies moviendo rítmicamente el infante comenzó a desayunar, meintras su padre iba por su desayuno, que no demoro en salir, y asi ambos desayunaban juntos.

Por un rato los dos no hicieron más que desayunar en silencio y tranquilos envueltos por una tranquila atmosfera silenciosa bastante agradable.

-Asi que dime campeón, ¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela?—tratando de iniciar una conversación con el niño a pesar de que el silencio entre ellos no era incómodo.

-¿Escuela…que es eso?—respondió el niño mirando curioso a su padre mientras algo de leche escapaba de su boca por tenerla muy llena de cereal.

-No debes de hablar con la boca llena Issei—replicaba su madre entrando ahora en la cocina y acercándose a la mesa—Y tú debes de corregirlo a él para que guarde sus modales-

-Lo siento decías-respondió sarcástico el hombre masticando una tostada.

Pepper solo suspiro derrotada tomando una servilleta de la mesa y limpiándole la leche que escurría de la boca del niño.

- _[Señor sus pedidos están listos, señorita Potts su desayuno está listo, el señor Stark pidió que le preparase algo adicional también desea que se lo sirva]_ -

-Si por favor estas tostadas me están quedando cortas—levantándose y caminando hasta la barra. Mientras el mayordomo virtual le decía a Pepper lo que su jefe había pedido preparar en caso de que quisiera.

-Bien entonces algo de pan para Issei, aquí está la mantequilla, espera un momento hijo mientras la unto en el pan…-

-Deja lo hago yo, Issei bebe tu leche—

Podría decirse que para cualquiera que viera esto, era una típica y normal familia que desayunaba tranquila y feliz, que esta escena se repetía todos los días y que esto no es la primera vez que desayunan juntos.

De alguna manera la presencia del castaño sin que ellos se percataran los hizo tener eso que ambos anhelaban una verdadera familia incluso si no lo fuesen.

FLASH

-¿¡Que!?—

Exclamaron ambos adultos volteando hacia donde vino ese flash, parado en la entrada de la cocina se encontraba sonriente el guardaespaldas de Tony, Happy con una cámara de fotos instantáneas.

-Y con eso es oficial, es la primera del álbum entonces—dijo sonriente, tomando la foto instantánea y comenzando a agitarla para que esta pudiese salir perfecta.

-Sabes, eso que acabas de hacer se llama invasión de morada, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tomar fotos—hablo irónicamente el jefe de Happy.

-Bueno no sé qué sea exactamente eso, solo vengo a mi centro laboral como todos los días…y bueno siempre tenía esa cámara instantánea en el auto y quise probarla solo hoy—dijo sonriente al ver la foto la cual ya tenía en ella la imagen que se había impreso al momento de lanzar el flash.

-He aquí su primer desayuno en familia—acercándose a la mesa para mostrarles a los tres la fotografía.

Su tamaño, apenas doce por diez centímetros, la foto estándar, en ella se veía la imagen plasmada de ellos desayunando, con Tony y Pepper ayudando a Issei a desayunar, Tony cortando tocino en el plato frente al niño mientras Pepper estaba untando mantequilla en el pan que era para el niño.

Por su parte el niño estaba bebiendo contento en medio de ambos adultos un vaso de leche.

La imagen de una familia normal.

Ante tal imagen, ambos adultos sentados a los lados del niño se quedaron un momento en silencio, pues al ver la sola imagen ahí, de repente quedo tan natural, que casi en verdad parecían en esa foto que eran en verdad una familia.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Puedo ver esa foto—sonriendo el niño se había parado sobre la silla y apoyando una mano en la mesa estiraba la otra hacia Happy.

-Cuidado niño sería malo si te caes—acercándose a la mesa el guardaespaldas y dándole la foto.

-Issei cariño siéntate, es de mala educación estar parado en una silla en el desayuno—le replico al verlo de pie Pepper intentando ponerlo en orden.

-Por otro lado asi puedes decir que es lo que quieres y todo el mundo te escuchara bien pensado—pero su despreocupado padre adoptivo por otro lado decía que era una buena idea, ahí iba la intención disciplinaria de Pepper.

-Tony no lo alientes, vamos siéntate, te puedes caer—intentando poner orden replicaba a su jefe.

-Mamá podemos ponerla en el refrigerador—pidió de repente el niño agitando la fotografía mientras se la enseñaba a sus padres.

-en el…—empezó Tony

-…refrigerador—terminando la frase ella.

-¡SI!—respondió con entusiasmo el niño, era algo muy normal de hecho, tanto Pepper como Happy se dieron cuenta de ello, y al parecer Tony también, la razón por la que el niño pidió aquello era para colocar la foto en el refrigerador con ayuda de un imán.

Una costumbre que tenían los padres y familias en los hogares normales.

Quizás, en su anterior casa, tanto su madre como padre, quizás le habían enseñado esto, ambos, Pepper y Tony se miraron el uno al otro, dándose un mensaje tácito.

-… _Adelante_ —

-Ah claro porque no suena genial no es asi…cariño—con algo de lentitud hablo primero Tony.

-Sí, si bien ven aquí, vamos te ayudare a colgarla ven—con cuidado la pelis roja cargo al niño y camino hasta el refrigerador.

Un gran refrigerador, de dos puertas con dosificador para agua, en color plateado en la cubierta. Sin embargo ni un solo imán se podía ver en la cubierta.

-Ah tenemos problemas, no tenemos un imán—

-Déjame a mi creo que guarde unos en la alacena el otro día—parándose de la mesa ahora era el turno del nuevo padre. Caminando hasta la alacena y abriéndola, saco de ahí una figurilla con forma de oso sujetando una taza.

Quedando entonces los tres en frente del refrigerador. Tony acerco el pegante al niño quien de inmediato con ayuda de su madre lo pegaba en el refrigerador.

De alguna manera esa solitaria foto en el impecable refrigerador, hacía sentir, mucho más hogareña la moderna cocina.

-La primera ¿Podemos tomar más? Asi podremos reunir todas como antes en-UGH—por un segundo la sonrisa en el rostro del niño se torció en un gesto de dolor, agarrándose su cabeza.

Un dolor muy fuerte había sido provocado de repente en su cabeza, algo que evito que terminara la frase que estaba por decir.

Al instante Pepper lo llevo a la mesa sentándolo, Tony por su parte se acercó al lavabo y lleno un vaso de agua de una jarra con el líquido elemento en ella, llevándolo de inmediato al niño.

-Issei, Issei cariño ¿Estas bien?—pregunto una preocupada madre.

-Ten mira bebe esto anda te ayudara-de inmediato el hombre ponía el baso en la boca del niño instando a que la beba.

En ese instante, por un segundo al parpadear.

La mirada de Tony e Issei se encontraron, y durante un instante, a los ojos de Tony, los ojos de su ahora hijo habían cambiado. Habían sido reemplazados por unos ojos que no corresponden a ningún humano.

Ojos verdes, un verde cristalino, hipnótico, aunque fue un segundo, el pelinegro lo sintió asi, además, ojos verdes cristalinos, rasgados como los de un reptil. Pero fue solo un segundo, un parpadeo, y los ojos del niño luego de ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Uuuuu, Guu, me duele la cabeza—se quejó el niño mirando a su madre. Mientras pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en el rabillo de sus ojos, evidenciando entonces el dolor por el cual debía de estar pasando el infante.

La pelis roja solo se lo quedo mirando un instante.

-Estas, ¿Amor te duele algo más, puedes ver bien?—preocupada por su ahora hijo.

Viendo entonces como en el ojo izquierdo un líquido que no debería de salir de ahí empezaba a escurrirse, un segundo después lo mismo ocurrió con una de sus fosas nasales.

El niño estaba sangrando.

-¡Tony!—le llamo su ahora esposa legal, haciendo que el magnate reaccionara por quedarse piedra al ver esos ojos cristalinos.

-Uh…ug, si, si ¡Aquí estoy perdón!—cuando fijo la mirada al niño y a Pepper vio que ella estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo el cual estaba manchado con rojo, además de notar que del ojo izquierdo de Issei estaba saliendo sangre.

-¿Qué, pero que fue lo que paso?—pidió corriendo de inmediato al lado del niño.

-¡Happy!-llamo el sin perder tiempo.

Apareciendo desde atrás sujetando un teléfono inalámbrico.

-sí, le digo que el niño tiene sangrado por el ojo y nariz…si es una emergencia prepare una unidad iremos para haya en seguida—cortando de inmediato la llamada.

-Ya notifique al hospital, vengan encenderé el auto—dijo el, propio de alguien que ha trabajado con el señor Stark, adivino de inmediato la siguiente orden de su jefe.

-Bien Pepper permíteme. Ahora Issei iremos a ver qué te pasa de acuerdo no te preocupes todo va a estar bien—cargando de inmediato a su hijo, no le importo que su ropa fuese manchada con la sangre del pañuelo que tenía Pepper solo cargo al niño entre sus brazos.

-Asi es cariño todo estará bien ya pasara estoy aquí bien—saliendo acompañando a Tony, ella apretaba gentilmente su manos derecha haciendo círculos irregulares en el dorso de la mano del niño.

-Cuatro horas después—Hospital central privado de Malibú-

-¿Entonces qué crees que sea?—pregunto la pelis roja un poco preocupada. El niño había sido traído de inmediato a la clínica en cuando presento esos síntomas de sangrado.

No sabían que fue lo que ocurrió, un dolor fuerte en su cabeza y luego el sangrando.

Los puso nerviosos, no le habían visto desde hace una hora y media y ambos estaban preocupados.

-No lo sé Pepper, estaba bien un instante y luego bam…es un niño no se supone que los niños sangren de la nada, si cuando juegan pero no cuando pegan fotos con imanes al refrigerador—dijo el hombre, sentado al lado de su ahora esposa.

-Es que no se, nunca he oído de alguien que sangre después de un dolor en la cabeza…estoy preocupada Tony, muy preocupada Issei—

-Issei estará bien, está a cargo de los mejores doctores del hospital si tiene algo ellos lo curaran está segura de eso, vamos ven estará bien te lo aseguro…—pasando sin segundas intenciones su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Pepper. Dibujando lentamente algunos círculos irregulares.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Escuchando entonces los pasos de una persona.

Era un hombre, en sus cuarenta, con bata blanca y un estetoscopio sobre el cuello, traía en su mano izquierda una tabla transparente de plástico.

-¿señor y señora Stark?—pregunto él.

Habían indicado que estarían en el pasillo esperando, cuando ellos habían entrado al hospital un par de enfermeras esperaban al niño en emergencias llevando al niño de inmediato hacía pediatría, luego a neurología y ahora estaban a la espera del análisis de este último.

Estaban esperando el diagnostico medico acerca de las resonancias magnéticas y el escaneo neuronal.

-Si somos nosotros doctor ¿…?—Contesto Stark sin dudar, al tiempo que parecía estar preguntando el nombre del doctor.

-Doctor Michaels, neurólogo en jefe, tienen un minuto necesitan venir a ver esto-con esas palabras ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron poniéndose de pie.

-Mi nombre como ya sabe es Anthony Stark y ella es…mi esposa Pepper Potts. ¿Sucede algo con nuestro hijo?—con su presentación algo tardía, ambos estrechaban la mano del doctor.

El nerviosismo era perceptible en ambos adultos, estaban preocupado por su hijo.

-La verdad es esta. Síganme por favor—con ello el daba media vuelta y ambos padres le seguían de cerca por el corredor pasando por algunos cuartos donde otros niños estaban en camas, mientras otros doctores o enfermeras les atendían—Aquí entren por favor-

Llegando a una sala con varios monitores y una ventana, al otro lado de la ventana, una enorme maquina blanca que se mantenía girando, alrededor de una cama, donde se encontraba durmiendo el niño.

-Bueno, hicimos chequeos de rutina y escaneos cerebrales a su hijo, revisamos sus signos vitales, actividad cerebral…todo está en perfectas condiciones ahora…—acercándose a un panel donde un operador estaba asesorando el funcionamiento del escáner—Señor y señora Stark él es el especialista en neurología el doctor Brishman—el mencionado era un hombre joven adulto con un poco de barba.

-Un placer conocerles…—saludaba el mencionado doctor—bueno entonces ¿les dijiste?—pregunto el después de estrechar las manos de ambos.

-Decirnos, pero pensé que dijo que todo estaba bien ¿Qué es lo que está mal con mi hijo?—pregunto acercándose al cristal de la ventana y mirando a través de ella al niño.

-No, señora Stark no hay nada mal con su hijo de hecho está muy bien, se le hizo exámenes de sangre y orina para descartar cualquier posible enfermedad pero todo arrojo negativo para cualquier enfermedad es un niño bastante sano la verdad…pero—

-¿Pero?—pregunto Tony.

-Lo mejor será mostrarles…miren la pantalla—apareciendo ante la indicación del médico, la imagen de un cerebro.-Las zonas rojas son las zonas donde la actividad cerebral es continua y en desarrollo, este es el esquema del cerebro normal de un niño de 5 años…terminando su desarrollo, las zonas verdes es la sinapsis neural que existe en el cerebro para ese entonces-alrededor de un 30% del cerebro estaba en verde—La zona roja es la parte del cerebro que está desarrollándose, mientras que la parte amarilla es la parte del cerebro que permanece en estado de espera durante el crecimiento hasta la etapa adulta—

Ambos tanto Pepper como Tony miraban atentos la imagen. Nerviosos pensando en un sinfín de posibles enfermedades que están relacionadas con el cerebro.

-Esta es la imagen del escáner cerebral que se le ha realizado a su hijo—mostrándose entonces la imagen igual a la anterior, solo que con varias diferencias, el color verde primaba, básicamente…

-Para no ir por las ramas y confundirlos, básicamente el cerebro de su hijo, ha alcanzado el máximo de su desarrollo, incluso, diría que su cerebro tiene las conexiones nerviosas y sinapsis neural de un adolescente, un extraordinario desarrollo prematuro para abreviar las cosas…—con la explicación del doctor, Tony estaba relativamente sorprendido al igual que Pepper, un niño, según su conocimiento sobre el crecimiento humano, desarrolla su cerebro hasta los primeros seis años.

Que el castaño hubiese desarrollado prematuramente su cerebro, era sin duda un evento medico poco común.

Pero para ambos padres, de hecho no estaban tan sorprendidos, después de todo, a pesar de ser un niño de cuatro años, él puede tener una conversación ligeramente más larga que cualquier niño de su edad, además de tener un pensamiento e ingenio más alto que cualquier otro niño.

-Entonces doctor, eso quiere decir que Issei no tiene ninguna afección medica complicado con su cerebro—pregunto algo más tranquilo el pelinegro.

-Pues es asi, su hijo no presenta ningún mal funcionamiento en su cerebro, ninguna anomalía actual o futura, ningún indicio de cáncer tampoco, quizás estrés ocasionado por alguna presión emocional hayan sido los causantes—

Escuchando la posible teoría del doctor, se percataron de ello, habían hablado un poco de ello, acerca del pequeño niño quizás, con sus recuerdos o algunos de ellos devueltos en un instante.

-Ya veo, si pero mi pregunta es doctor… ¿Este estrés, puede causar tales cosas?—

-Bueno, considerando el nivel psicosocial de un niño es normal, el cambio abrupto en sus patrones de pensamiento y la asimilación de información son diferente en un adulto, asi que sí, un niño puede llegar a estresarse debido a esto, incluso con este desarrollo cerebral, su mente aún sigue siendo algo inmadura y la transición de información de esa manera es una carga excesiva para manejarla—con esa explicación estaba claro que no se trataba de alguna enfermedad.

-Pero entonces y el sangrado eso es normal o es un asunto a parte—pregunto Pepper, había entendido en parte algo, pero eso no explicaba el sangrado.

-Bueno la parte del sangrado, hicimos algunos hemogramas y resulto que tenía ciertos capilares cerca del cerebro, los cambios abruptos provocaron una aceleración de circulación y los capilares no pudieron soportar la presión…reventaron—cuando dijo eso, la expresión de Pepper estaba ansiosa, el doctor vio eso y a Tony.

-Sin embargo horas más tarde repetimos el hemograma, quizás este se haya simplemente atrofiado, pero no encontramos daño alguno el capilar que está ahí está en perfectas condiciones, quizás se haya tratado de algun capilar suelto o algun viejo coagulo sin embargo no hay nada actualmente que pudiese poner en riesgo su salud asi que estén tranquilos—con esa explicación una expresión de alivio se vio en el rostro de los padres.

-Y actualmente como se encuentra el, ¿Podemos verlo?—pregunto la pelis roja.

-No hay problema de momento estamos terminando de hacerle una resonancia para descartar síntomas posteriores, saldrá en unos diez minutos no habrá problema, se le mantendrá en observación unas horas podrán llevárselo esta misma tarde—dijo sonriéndole a la pareja que se mostraba sumamente aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Luego de ese aviso el doctor se excusó y a ellos los guio una enfermera que pareció reconocer a Tony, sin embargo le atribuyo el parecido a una coincidencia y no dijo nada. Al final pudieron verlo luego de la resonancia, y todo transcurrió bien, hasta las 3 de la tarde hora en la que se fueron del hospital, gracias a la prudencia de la administración del hospital la prensa no se enteró y tanto Tony como Pepper con un dormido Issei pudieron dejar el hospital, mientras Happy manejaba el auto.

-Entonces Issei no tiene nada—pregunto girando en una calle y deteniéndose cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo.

-Fue solo un susto, pero nada más que eso gracias al cielo, tuviste problemas con los periodistas Happy—respondiendo a la pregunta Tony decía la verdad, pero de inmediato pregunto por ello, uno de los problemas de estos días.

-Mi contacto en San diego soltó una vieja foto tuya en el club de golf, volaron para ya cuando mostraron esta junto a un niño, sin problemas por una semana máximo—como siempre, Happy salvando de los molestos periodistas a Tony desde tiempos inmemoriales. XDXD ( _Nota mía_ )

-Envíale un jugoso bono para navidad—dijo sin cuidado Tony.

-Happy detente en la dulcería de la esquina, compraremos helado para más tarde—ante el anuncio ambos hombres se sorprendieron ella se percató de ello—Papa solía comprarme helado si teníamos que ir al hospital, asi que porque no comprarle a Issei algo-

Ambos le miraron con gestos de sorpresa, pero aun asi asintieron, al final compraron varios helados al no poder saber cuál era el favorito del castaño. El día termino de transcurrir sin muchos cambios a excepción de una charla breve que Issei respecto a que haría por la siguiente semana libre.

Al día siguiente, tal como había dicho Happy ningún periodista o fotógrafo estuvo cerca a la casa, por lo que Pepper acompañada por Issei nuevamente en su triciclo se fueron a hacer ejercicio, y nuevamente el desayuno fue algo para conmemorar, Pepper había escuchado que un adolescente a veces se la pasa comiendo, pero que un niño coma esa cantidad de comida y que además beba esa cantidad de líquidos le hacía creer que el castaño tenía un agujero negro en su estómago.

Por su parte Tony compro varios juguetes interactivos que disfrutaba ver a Issei destrozarlos en cuestión de minutos, incluso derroto en tres ocasiones a su padre en genka. Pepper tuvo que darle crédito, a pesar de no saber jugar ajedrez y demorar una hora en enseñarle como se mueve cada pieza, tuvo que cantar una canción que su madre le enseño cuando estaba aprendiendo a jugarlo.

Gracias a eso Issei le derroto en dos de cinco juegos, aun asi, no le fue sencillo.

Más tarde en la noche, Toni le enseño como desarmar un motor mediante manejos de hologramas, a los cual el niño presto especial atención. E indirectamente le enseño manipulación holográfica en tercera dimensión, cosa que Issei disfruto dibujando varias cosas con la punta de sus dedos.

XXXXX

En el tercer día, ambos terminaron cansados y durmieron ligeramente hasta tarde, cuando ambos se despertaron, no creyeron lo que vieron en la cocina, cuando Jarvis les dijo que se preparasen, vieron a un niño sobre la mesa, con dos terceras parte de la comida en la alacena devorada, mientras el niño se encontraba en medio comiendo mientras tarareaba una canción infantil.

De ahí en adelante los siguientes días, dejaron de preguntarse porque era siempre tan energético, por lo general se les informo que un niño de esa edad debía de tener algunas horas extras de sueño, sin embargo el niño no tenía esas siestas, siempre estaba Moviendose de un lado a otro. El tercer día había consumido mucho de ellos al tener que jugar con el niño.

Para el amanecer del cuarto día, milagrosamente el niño durmió hasta el mediodía, dándoles tiempo a ambos padres a acomodar algunos asuntos que se habían acumulado en el trabajo.

Después de un ligero desayuno, Issei y Tony decidieron dejar a Pepper pues tenía que salir por el trabajo, ambos entonces se quedaron y Tony tuvo algo asi como una revelación.

De vuelta en el taller de Tony, el hombre puso al infante en una silla frente a un ordenador. Tony se dedicó toda la tarde a enseñarle a Issei los principios básicos de la programación informática. Software y hardware. Y, tal y como esperaba, el niño aprendía rápidamente, aunque claro, era lo básico de lo básico, y algunas veces tenía que repetirlo hasta cuatro veces, aunque, como es lo más normal, también cometía sus fallos.

-Bien eso es, ahora intenta poner ese esquema en el anterior como harías para comunicarlos—ambos se encontraban en medio de la sala, interactuando con el motor holográfico, e Issei se encontraba con dos circuitos básicos, para un ordenador sencillo, su tarea era simple realizar una conexión entre ambos.

-Si hago esto estaría bien papá—girando sus pequeñas manos mientras creaba una interfaz entre ambos.

-Ciertamente está bien, es sencilla pero nada mal para tu primer intento, ahora dime como—antes de que pudiese continuar alguien llamo.

- _[Señor, joven señor la señorita Potts acaba de llegar y ha pedido que ambos suban al vestíbulo]_ -cuando Jarvis hizo ese anuncio ambos se quedaron mirando un momento luego de asentir.

-Jarvis, guarda el trabajo de Issei terminaremos esto más tarde, bien campeón hora de ir a ver a mamá—llamando a su hijo quien corrió como un cohete hacia él, pudo atraparlo desde que ya se había acostumbrado a ello, claro, luego de que el niño lo hubiese tacleado cuatro veces.

Además de hiperactivo, tenía una fuerza a considerar, ambos padre tuvieron que aceptar que toda esa comida se transformaba en eso.

Con el niño cargado en su espalda a caballito, el pelinegro dejaba detrás su taller.

-Hola mami… ¿Visitas?—dijo algo confundido el castaño al ver a un hombre de cabello castaño claro con algunas canas, unos lentes con monturas gruesas, un traje casual, daba aires para Tony de un buen abuelo joven.

-Pepper como estas cariño, ah…eh, disculpe usted es—aunque él no lo conocía, le pareció familiar, lo relaciono con algo en una revistas, pero no sabía bien en cuales.

-Mi nombre es Leonard Colbert, un placer conocerlo señor Anthony Stark—extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Si Hola a usted también, lo siento pero Pepper debe de habérselo dicho no saludo de esa manera por lo general, bueno y a que debemos el honor de su visita—

-El señor Colbert es alguien que ha venido a ver a Issei, cariño salúdalo—el niño miraba desde detrás de Tony, le miraba tranquilamente aunque parecía estarlo analizando.

-Hola mi nombre es Issei—el saludo fue normal y cordial, en un tono algo agudo, una propia voz de niño, y extendió su mano, instando a estrechar la mano con el anciano.

-Oh eres educado muy bien, muy bien, justo traiga algo encima, mira, quizás te guste, yo ya estoy algo grande para él, pero creo que te será muy buena compañía aquí—sacando un oso de felpa un normal oso Teddy.

-¿Está bien que lo reciba?—pregunto con expresión confusa.

-Adelante, pero no está bien recibir algo de un extraño en calle, está bien-tomo el oso mientras asentía a la advertencia de su madre.

-¿Te agrada?—pregunto el hombre mientras el niño lo miraba desde distintos ángulos, parecía examinarlo a fondo, movía sus brazos piernas, lo volteaba y lo lanzaba un poco en el aire.

-Sí, pero no se mueve…mmm—quedándose viendo al peluche un momento con una intensa mirada, y luego, Tony vio ese brillo de nuevo, ese brillo de _"Puedo hacer que haga boom"_ reluciendo en sus ojos-Puedo hacerlo más divertido papá ¿Puedo?—

Los ojos brillando de expectación de Issei eran peligrosos, por lo que Tony pidió silenciosamente ayuda a Pepper con la mirada.

-Cariño que tal si haces eso después, ahora, mira el señor Colbert es una persona especial que ha venido a hablar contigo, te parece quedarte un momento con nosotros aquí mientras hablamos eh—

Issei miro un poco decepcionado, pero de inmediato asintió y guiado por su madre él se sentó entre su padre y madre.

-Bien entonces comencemos asi que dime Issei ¿Cómo te sientes?—y con eso la sesión de entrevista para evaluar el comportar y sentir del pequeño castaño empezaba, más tarde Tony se enteró que el hombre que estuvo haciendo preguntas que uno encontraría totas era en realidad un psicólogo. La entrevista se alargó hasta el atardecer.

-Bien esa fue una muy buena charla, Issei eres un niño bastante listo, que te parece si la próxima vez jugamos algo mientras hablamos—propuso el hombre, a lo que el niño asintió amablemente.

-Bueno entonces cariño porque no vas a la cocina y pides a Jarvis que comience a preparar la cena, papa y mama deben de hablar algo con el señor Colbert—

-Umu-respondiendo y caminando a la cocina, después de dejar su peluche en el sillón.

-Es un niño bastante energético, fue sorpresivo que pudiese expresarse de esa manera, le enseñaron ustedes—ante la pregunta ambos se miraron y asintieron en silencio.

-Bueno, vera señor Colbert la cosas es—y asi Pepper ayudada por Tony explica la situación.

-Ya veo, ciertamente leí de ello en la solicitud, aunque el documento, la información era algo superficial, bueno entonces analizare a fondo su caso, aunque debo decir que en una primera entrevista es difícil tener un perfil claro de él, asi que espero que me den un día para dejar algunas cosas arregladas y poder acomodar una sesión con su hijo—

Cuando dijo eso, Tony estaba un tanto perdido.

Algunos minutos ma s tarde el hombre se retiró despidiéndose del niño, y las horas pasaron tranquilas hasta que al castaño le toco ir a dormir, como siempre o se había hecho costumbre a Pepper, contarle un cuento.

Ya entrada la noche en el despacho de Tony, él y Pepper estaban conversando, Pepper informó a Tony de que Issei tendría cita con un psicólogo una vez por semana.

-Asi que ese abuelito es el psicólogo, me da espina de hablador sabes—dijo bebiendo un poco de brandy.

-Es un profesional bien versado en el comportamiento infantil, tiene buenas recomendaciones, según he confirmado, el cómo psicólogo era de los mejores en la costa este—Dijo ella bebiendo por su parte un poco de zumo.

-Entonces las sesiones, dime de que trataran, tienes el contenido de eso—la preocupación de Tony era notable.

-No hay porque preocuparse, he enviado un fax con la situación de Issei, asi como he preparado un contrato de confidencialidad a su oficina con respecto al caso de Issei—teniendo una expresión sería una que solo guarda para los negocios Pepper respondía.

-Umu, como se esperaba de ti bien si eso está aclarado, dime alguna escuela disponible…—ante esa pregunta aun no estaban del todo seguros.

-He pedido buscar alguna, pero todas solo aceptarían al niño después de el kínder, un año cuando menos, Issei cumplirá años hasta agosto, falta mucho para ello—esa respuesta le preocupaba, era cierto que Issei era listo para un niño de su edad, pero no le habían visto escribir ni leer, de hecho todo lo que ha estado haciendo ha sido didáctico.

-Empezare a enseñarle las letras mañana, dime como van las cosas—pregunto un tanto dudoso.

-Bueno he conseguido aclarar algunos asuntos, algunas entregas están retrasadas, pero siguen estando dentro de lo especificado, por cierto Obadiah ha preguntado por ti, vendrá en una semana tiene que terminar uno asuntos en la rama europea—

-Ah es cierto…te imaginas a Obadiah como abuelo—pregunto en broma, Pepper iba a replicar, pero se detuvo, pensando un poco en ello. No era extraño pensar en ello, de hecho él había sido como un padre para Tony por algunos años, luego de la muerte de su padre.

-Pensaremos en eso luego hay otra cosa que también debemos de arreglar—

-Esa mirada huh, lo venía venir, la prensa. Que hay con esos tontos—la queja de Tony era bien fundada, de hecho ya había pasado una semana y gracias a los contactos de Happy fotografías falsas han inundado los escritorios de las revistas y periódicos que buscan hacerse con la noticia de la adopción de Tony Stark.

Pero debido a que hay varias fotos distintas con incongruencias de tiempo en cuanto a viajes por todo el país de costa a costa, los periodistas se han mantenido alejados de la mansión.

-Este será un fin de semana molesto…—se quejó el hombre de ello.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, la prensa vuelve a estar en la mansión de Tony. No le quedo de otra más que acordar una rueda de prensa en la compañía, lo malo fue que ellos llegaron cuando la familia estaba regresando de un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

El hombre responde a algunas preguntas junto a Pepper mientras que el infante se mantiene al cuidado de Happy, evitando que los periodistas le acosaran, pero no impidiéndoles tomar alguna fotografía.

Cabe mencionar que Tony tenía un acuerdo con varias revistas y periódicos, con respecto a la invasión de propiedad y toma furtiva de fotografías sin consentimiento dentro de su propiedad, por lo que varias de estas fueron confiscadas por los abogados de Stark, antes de que ellos hicieran un refrito de chismes infundados sin sentido.

/

Tengo que decirlo. Hay la ¡hostia! Sin duda alguna este ha sido el fic con mejor recibimiento que he tenido, y por muchísima diferencia XD! Sinceramente es algo que no esperaba, pero estoy muy contento :) Solo espero poder mantener un buen nivel conforme vayan pasando los capítulos.

Para aclarar, en este inicio a diferencia del fic de Erendir Issei en este tiene 4 años y Tony tiene 24.

Y el aspecto de los personajes de Marvel, incluida el panteón nórdico, serán como las películas de Marvel. Lo digo para el futuro. Los lugares también serán como el de las pelis. Es más fácil imaginarlo así, claro habrá algunos eventos y capítulos especiales de algunos de los momentos más épicos en los comics de Marvel asi como más personajes, aceptémoslo…CIVIL WAR, fue buena, pero se quedó corta en cuanto a personajes remarcables como lo fueron en el evento del comic, faltaron los 4F, los X-men (Los que participaron al menos como wolverine), lo que desencadena la guerra civil etc.


End file.
